Body Switch
by Wherever Girl
Summary: EDITED. Body switches, evil villains amuck, secrets being revealed... Ooh, this is gonna be fun!
1. Chapter 1: Meet WG and FF2

**Hey, peoples and non-peoples! I come bearing a hysterical story. Please read on!**

**Summary: The Fangface Gang (plus OC) are in an argument in who's life sucks more… leaving it up to a couple authors to give them all a chance to live in one another's shoes! ...What they DIDN'T expect was a bit of danger thrown in.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fangface, just my OC… but it IS fun to mess with the characters! :D**

**0o0o0o0**

Once upon a time, there was a world where cartoons lived, known as 'the tooniverse'. No one else believed that such a world existed, believing cartoons were just hand-drawn animated characters created for entertainment. Only a few people, mostly cartoonists, knew that cartoons were actually living, breathing beings, having only been hidden away in their own world, until the 'real' world was ready for the truth.

In the tooniverse, there was a district made up of different studios and neighboring apartments, where all the cartoons lived and worked.

…And, on some occasions, argued about their lives.

"...And you barely have a problem in the world!" came a voice from inside a building with the _Ruby-Spears Co. _logo on it. The voice belonged to a lanky teenager with curly brown hair, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and a red cap. His name was Sherman Fangsworth, but everyone just called him 'Fangs'.

"Barely have a problem? I've had a werewolf hunter after me, pal, that and I had to struggle with school, go through the death of my mom, have a son that I need to take care of-" Another boy argued. He had brown stuck-up hair, wore a black, orange-billed cap with an orange crescent moon on it, an orange shirt with a black jacket, and black jeans. His name was Kite, Fangs' adopted son, and an original-character for Kim.

Original-Characters (or OC as they were called) were characters that were created by certain fans of certain shows. No one had any idea how the OC ended up in in the tooniverse… though some said it had something to do with the internet. OC's were either paired with certain characters, villains for the characters to face, or offspring of some of the characters.

"Excuse me? I had to deal with BOTH my parents being killed by a werewolf hunter, while my brother had to run off to make sure the rest of my family wasn't slaughtered, lost my own son-" Hunter, a brown-furred she-wolf and OC for Fangface, began to argue. She and Fangface had a son, but he had been killed, which was when they had adopted Kite.

"You think that's bad? My ENTIRE family was murdered, all our possessions were sold to a museum, some maniac was stalking me, and now I have a husband WHO JUST SITS AROUND!" Brielle, an OC blonde-haired girl wearing a blue shirt, black short-sleeved jacket and jeans, snapped as she turned her direction to a short muscular boy with black hair, wearing a V-neck red shirt, brown pants, and a gray hat with a black strip around it. His name was Puggsy.

"Do NOT bring me into this!" Puggsy snapped at his OC. "...Besides, it's hard to sit around all day when a few certain WEREWOLVES are constantly chasifying you!"

"I don't constantly chase you! ...Unless you make me." Hunter scoffed.

Now, no one exactly knew how this argument got started… it just had something to do with a Nintendo Wii tournament. One person just started griping, then another started arguing, and pretty soon ALL the Fangface characters- OC and all- were getting into the discussion of who's life sucked more.

"Are you guys going to argue about this all day?" A girl with dark skin, wearing a purple sweater and burgundy skirt, demanded in a sigh. Her name was Kim.

"YES!" All the others snapped, startling her.

"You think you have problems? I'm the one who ends up in jail several times!" Vincent Fondane, an OC-antagonist for the gang, sneered. He was a man in his 40's with black hair, wearing a black fedora hat, black cape over a black outfit, and was never caught without his daggers, rifles, and crossbow. (he even kept a spare-dagger in his boot!)

…Yes, even the villains got into the argument. Since none of them had a show to do or a story to appear in (a/n: save this one…) none of them decided to attack the protagonists.

…Yet.

"Ah, you deserved it for trying to skin us alive!" BF snapped. His trademark name was originally "Baby Fangs"… but he had grown up since the last episode was on the air, and- due to a certain author having a wild imagination- now appeared to be 14. He looked just like Fangs, only his hair wasn't curly, and he wore a black T-shirt.

"The young lad has a point." Marlow, yet another OC-antagonist for the gang, said. He was older than Vincent, with gray hair… but they both seemed to have the same tastes in attire. "...Besides, at least you don't end up getting KILLED by your own SON!" As he said that last part, he glared at Kite.

"Ah, shut up! …You're not even my real dad, anyway." Kite sneered. He had believed Marlow was his biological father… until a trip to the Treasure Planet universe taught him otherwise.

"Which I would take as a good thing." Edwin said. He was a vampire with black hair, glasses, who wore all-black, looking roughly around the age of 20. With him was a girl with long brown hair, who also wore all-black- she was his adopted 12-year-old daughter, Alyx, and they were both OC.

"Ha! Try dealing with a spoiled cousin... and his twin! Now I have TWO morons to deal with!" Count Basel, an original _Fangface_ villain, scoffed.

"Well, dealing with you is no picnic either!" Rudolph, an additional _Fangface_ character (and Puggsy's royal twin) sneered.

"What do _you_ have to complain about?" Puggsy questioned his twin. "At least YOUR tormentor is in jail... all of mine are around 24-7! You kings always have it easy!"

"Oh, you think being royalty is easy, huh? Think again!" Sheeba, an Amazonian queen and additional Fangface character, retorted. She then turned angrily toward Rudolph. "And don't get me started on cousin problems, pal!"

"Oh, will you guys pipe down already? At least you don't have a kid to look after!" Kim snapped, holding her twelve-year-old son, William, close. He looked like a smaller version of Kite, but had Kim's violet-purple eyes.

"Hel-LO! Fangface and I have had kids before-" Hunter began.

"All the while having to watch BF, Fangpuss, and Kite when they were kids." Fangs added. "Not always easy having to take care of a couple kids who need protection from all the dangers we run in!

"Excuse me? Who's the one always begging for protection?" BF scoffed, remembering all the times his cousin had coward behind him while he was an infant.

The arguments between all the characters and the OC continued on like this. Just then Joe Ruby and Ken Spears walk in. "Alright, guys, that's enough!" Joe snapped, and turned to the characters that belonged to the show. "You guys will never get back on TV if you keep griping like this!"

Ken turned to all the OC. "And YOU guys need to go back to your creators and rest up for future fics." he added.

"BUT HE/SHE THINKS THAT HE/SHE HAS IT WORSE! -WHICH I DO- OH, SHUT UP!" All the characters shouted, pointing and glaring at each other.

Joe only groaned. "See? I _told _you they wouldn't listen." he said to his co-producer.

"Which is why we called a couple people who said they could help." Ken responded, which caught everyone's attention.

"Who did you call in?" Biff asked. He was a teenager with brown hair, wearing a gray, burgundy single-striped shirt and jeans, and was the leader of the Fangface gang.

Before the producers could reply, the doors open and two kids walk in. One is a girl who looked like Brielle, only wore all-black and a white cap with a marker-drawn cross on the front, and a boy who looks like Kite, but with a dark-green jacket (wore all-black too, as well). They are known on Fan-Fiction as Wherever Girl (WG) and Fangface the Second (FF2).

"Who are you guys?" Puggsy asked.

"They're your biggest fans-" Joe began, but was interrupted by a sudden squeal.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S ACTUALLY THEM!" WG cried out, and ran over to tackle the Fangface gang, but was held back by the producers. …You can tell she's probably the biggest fan.

Brielle recognized her immediately. "Is that... my creator?" she gasped.

"And ours too?" Kite, William, Edwin, Alyx and Marlow all gasped, looking at FF2.

Hunter gulped. "Um... my creator didn't come too, did she?" she whispered to the producers, knowing that- when it came to fan-fic authors- they always had a way with messing with their characters.

Ken shook his head. "Nope. Tracker couldn't make it." he replied.

Joe then turned to the two authors. "Alright, you kids help these cartoons out." he said, then gave WG a hard glance. "But if I hear about any hyperactive fan-girl antics, you're outta here!"

WG scoffed, crossing her arms. "I'm not a fan-girl. I'm a girl-fan. There's a difference," she retorted, and the two producers left.

The authors turned to the characters, who eyed them suspiciously. "Alright, what do you guys plan to do?" Biff asked.

FF2 and WG grin mischievously. All the characters gulped. "Well, before we begin, we need to make a few 'adjustments'," FF2 said, holding up a wand, and zapped Fangs, Hunter, BF, and William, making them all fly back behind the couch.

"Ooh, ooh! What was THAT for?" Fangs demanded, pulling himself up.

"(grr) Yeah! What was that for?" Came another voice, and a werewolf with light-brown fur, with white around his muzzle, paws, feet, and tip of his tail, baring a single-fang and sporting a red baseball cap, popped up beside Fangs- his name was Fangface. With him were three other werewolves who looked just like him (only two had two fangs rather than one). They were the werewolf-halves of Fangs (Fangface), Kite (Kitefang- two fangs), BF (Fangpuss- single fang), and William (Kaiser- two fangs).

Beside Hunter stood a girl with long brown hair, wearing a green T-shirt, jeans, and a cross-necklace. Her name was Kasandra- Hunter's human-half. "What the…?" The she-wolf and girl both gasped.

"AUGH!" The other werewolves and humans cried out, jumping back.

"What did you do?" Brielle asked FF2.

"It's called the 'defusion' spell." WG explained. "It allows any human to temporarily split from their werewolf counterparts."

Puggsy shook his head. _Ah, great, now there's TWICE as many idiots in the room! _he thought. "What, dare I ask, kind of plan do you have that includes splittifying the werewolves from their human-halves?" he asked.

"Oh, you'll see…" FF2 said with a smirk then zapped Kite and Fangs once more.

"AUGH!" Kite and Fangs both yelped, then fell onto the ground.

"Hey! What'd you do?" Biff demanded.

Fangs sat up… only now he had one black-pupil eye and one hazel-colored eye. "Hey, what's going on? ...And why do I feel taller?" he asked… only it was Kite's voice!

Kite sat up next, his eyes looking different as well. "Ooh, ooh, what happened? I blacked out…" Fangs' voice came out.

'Kite' and 'Fangs' both froze, and slowly turned toward each other… "WAUGH!" They both yelped, jumping a mile.

"Oh, please tell me I'm looking in a mirror!" Kite's body cried.

Fangs' body turned angrily toward FF2. "WHAT'D YOU DO?" he demanded.

FF2 shrugged. "Easy. I switched your bodies." He said, simply.

WG held up her wand next, smiling devilishly. "Who's next?" she asked, her tone full of mischief.

Everyone looked at them in horror, and they all got the same idea: "RUN!" they all screamed, running off in different directions.

But the authors were quicker, zapping one character after the other, making someone switch places with someone else.

"Ha ha! This is fun!" WG exclaimed, zapping Biff and Hal (another additional Fangface character).

FF2 rubbed his chin, developing a plan. "Yeah, what say we switch bodies with one of them, just for the heck of it?" he suggested.

WG's eyes widened in excitement. "Become one of our OCs or favorite show characters? Sounds great! ...I got dibs on Fangface!" she then began running in the direction of the famed werewolf.

FF2 yanked her back. "OH, NO YOU DON'T! I CALL FANGFACE!" He then began running, but WG tripped him.

"I called him first!"

"It was my idea in the first place!"

"I'll fight you for him!"

"You're on!"

With that, the two authors got into a brawl over the matter.

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Puggsy and Rudolph hid in the studio's restroom to avoid getting zapped, and they both looked into a mirror. "Whew! They didn't get me!" Puggsy said, sighing with relief.

"They didn't get me either." Rudolph added, then studied his reflection closer. "Although, they DID change my outfit…"

Puggsy noticed as well. "Mine... Too…" his eyes widened, and the two doubles gasped.

Puggsy and Rudolph looked at each other, then realized... they're in each other's clothes... in other words, IN EACH OTHER'S BODIES.

"AUGH!" The two doubles screamed.

0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere else in the building...

"Ack! I'm in my accomplice's body! This is TOO awkward!" Vincent cried… only he was in Brielle's body.

Vincent's body glared at 'her' body. "I'm not your accomplice, and I never was!" she snapped. "...Oh, the irony of this is just sickening!" A smirk then appeared on their face. "...Hey, wait, this means I can get my revenge!

Brielle's body scoffed. "Yeah? How?"

"Easy- Suicide!" With that, Vincent's body hit 'himself' with a brick.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be, eh? Well TWO can play at THAT game!" Brielle's body smashed 'her' face with a brick.

Vincent's body then began running toward an open window. "See ya!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

Brielle's body tackled Vincent's body and they both fell out the window… both of them landing in a dumpster.

"Truce?" Vincent's body asked in a grunt.

"Until we get switched back... Truce." Brielle's body agreed.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And the hilarity begins!

Also, so none of you will get too confused, here's some name-mooshes for the swapped:

Pugsdolf- Puggsy in Rudolph's body.

Ruggsy- Rudolph in Puggsy's body.

Kangs- Kite in Fangs' body.

Fite- Fangs in Kite's body.

Briecent- Brielle in Vincent's body.

Vincelle- Vincent in Brielle's body.

Wherever-Face: Wherever Girl and Fangface

…and that's only the half of it! ;D

FF2: HOLD IT! How come YOU made a name-moosh? You and Fangface haven't even switched!

WG: Oh, but we WILL! …Eep! (gets tackled by FF2, and they continue to brawl)


	2. Chapter 2: Switching Bodies is FUN!

Kudos to Fangface the Second for the help with my story.

And now, for some more fun.

**Swaps Include (so far):**

Pugsdolf- Puggsy in Rudolph's body; and Ruggsy- Rudolph in Puggsy's body.

Briecent- Brielle in Vincent's body; and Vincelle- Vincent in Brielle's body.

Kangs- Kite in Fangs' body; and Fite- Fangs in Kite's body.

0o0o0o0o0o0

While some people were dealing with their switches, Kim and Kitefang were dealing with WG and FF2- by trying to keep them from killing each other. Kim had a hold of FF2 while Kitefang had a hold of WG, both of them holding the authors back.

"Would you two *grunt* calm down?" Kim snapped, pulling the co-author back.

"What makes you think YOU get to be Fangface, huh?" FF2 demanded to WG, not hearing a word Kim said.

"Because I'm his biggest fan, that's why!" WG retorted.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"GUYS!" Kitefang shouted, catching both the authors' attentions and they stopped struggling. "Look, you can turn into whoever you want later. Right now, we want to know why you want to switch everyone's bodies!"

"Well, Joe and Ken said you guys got into an argument about who has it worse, and they didn't know what to do to solve it…" FF2 started.

"...Especially since none of you would listen to reason." WG added.

"So, we figured out a solution- Have you all switch places with one another just to see what it's like to be that person-"

"And what better way to do that than to live in their own body?"

"Okay... but why do YOU guys want to switch with someone-" Kim began.

"Namely Fangface." Kitefang added.

"…So badly?"

WG and FF2 shrugged. "Just for fun." They both replied.

*CRASH!*

"What was that?" Kitefang gasped.

Everyone watched as Fangface and Marlow ran through the room, the werewolf chasing after the hunter. "Get back here with my body, you stupid werewolf!" Fangface shouted… only with Marlow's voice.

"(grr) Stop trying to bite me with my own fang, and maybe I will!" Marlow's body shouted.

Kitefang and Kim looked at the two authors in confusion. "Oh, yeah... we decided to switch Fangface with Marlow until we decided which one of us would switch with him." WG said, grinning innocently.

FF2 held up his wand, smirking at Kim and Kitefang. "Now then, who to switch YOU two with…" he said.

Kim and Kitefang both decided this would be a good idea… to run. "See ya!" Kitefang said, grabbing Kim and bolting out of the room.

"I'll go after Kitefang, you go after Kim." WG said.

"Okay!" FF2 agreed, and they split up.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile on another floor of the building, Hunter stood with her brother, Martin. He looked exactly like Kasandra but with shorter, darker hair… and right now he wasn't exactly feeling like 'himself'.

"I can handle being hunted down, dealing with critical remarks from Puggsy and Brielle... BUT THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Huntarin (Hunter in Martin's body) snapped bitterly.

"I'll say! Nothing is more awkward than being in your sister's body... Yeesh." Marnter (Martin in Hunter's body) agreed, looking into a mirror and shuddering.

Just then, Vincelle and Briecent walked in. "Anyone care to switch?" Briecent asked, deadpanned.

"We've had enough switching already- wait a minute, Brielle?" Huntarin said, gawking at her friend. "Wow, and I thought I had it bad... Sucks to be you! Ha!"

Briecent pulled out a knife. "Watch it, nit-wolf. I'm in an armed body, and I'm not afraid to pull a few stunts!"

"HEY! Those are mine!" Vincelle shouted, trying to grab his knives, but Briecent won't let go. "Give 'em back!"

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not letting you have any weapons near MY body, you psycho!"

Huntarin walked up and yanked the knife from both of them. "There, now neither of you have a knife. Happy?" she asked.

"Not until I get my body back…" Vincelle muttered.

*Zap! Zap!*

"Augh!"

Everyone looked over, seeing Kitefang being pursued by WG. "Hold still, you furball!" the authoress shouted as she chased him.

"I think it's time I had a talk with my creator…" Briecent said, walking out.

"I'll join you... just in case you get any ideas…" Vincelle said, following her.

Marnter looked into a mirror once again, making a pose. "Sheesh, sis, I think you ought to start working out more." he said. "You're starting to get a little-" he paused, seeing Huntarin pointing the knife at his throat. "Um… never mind."

0o0o0o0o0

"You switched me... with the Cobra Queen?" Kim's voice bellowed, as she looked into the mirror, seeing the face of one of the original Fangface villainesses.

"AUGH! Thisss iss the worsst!" The Cobra Queen's body sneered. "Oh, well… at least I get to be 16 again."

The Cobra Queen's body turned to FF2. "I thought you were doing this to teach us a lesson!"

"We are, but we're having fun while we do it, too." FF2 said, grinning.

Fite and Kangs entered just then… 'Alyx' clinging on to Kite's arm. "C'mon, dad! I won't ask again, promise! Just one more raise!" William's voice came out.

William's body entered next, grabbing Alyx' body. "Hey! If we're going to be switched, we're sticking together, bub!" Alyx's voice snapped, and she dragged her body out into the hall.

Kangs turned to his creator. "Alright, change us back! I can NOT stand being in my adoptive father's body any longer!" he demanded.

"Same here!" Fite agreed.

"Why not? I thought you said you both had it easy." FF2 said, innocently.

"Yeah, but that was BEFORE I knew how tough it was taking care of William." Fite then turned to Kangs. "You know how much your kids asks for in his allowance? He spent the last 20 minutes asking for a raise! Sheesh!"

"Well, it's not so easy being YOU, either!" Kangs sneered. "And I can't even give my wife a peck on the cheek without feeling as if another man is kissing her… let alone finding out she may be someone else."

"Glad you haven't," Cobra Kim said.

Fite looked at her, wide-eyed. "KIM?" he gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, we ssswitched bodies too," she then glowered at FF2. "And I WANT my body back!"

"Hey, at least YOU don't have to DUCK to get through the doorway!" Kangs scoffed.

'Fanglow' happened to be passing by then, and his eyes lit up. "Did someone say, 'duck'? Ooh, ooh! Where's Pugs?" he exclaimed, then ran off.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Marface shouted, running after his body. "There is NO way you're making me commit cannibalism! Get back here!"

FF2 rubbed his chin. "Hmm... I wonder if I shouldn't switch those two back... Speaking of switching back-" he then zapped Fangs and Kite, putting them back in their own bodies.

"Hey, I'm ME again!" Fangs exclaimed, feeling his face.

"So am I!" Kite said, looking at his hands, and then he and Fangs slapped each other hi-fives.

"Yep, you two certainly learned YOUR lesson, I guess." FF2 said, modestly.

"What about us?" The Cobra Queen and Kim's bodies demanded.

"*Sigh* Fine, I'll switch you back, too. But only because I can't stand having Kim sound like- or look like- a snake." He then zapped the two females back into their own bodies.

"Who are you calling a sssnake?" The Cobra Queen sneered, walking out of the room.

"Thanks." Kim said to the co-author.

"Let me go! Let me go!" They heard someone shouting, and saw Marface dragging Fanglow into the room. "(grr) C'mon, I didn't know he was actually a king! It was an accident!"

"Oh, shut up!" Marface snapped, then turned to FF2. "Switch us back, before THIS beast makes 'me' commit another felony!"

FF2 shrugged, then zapped them. "There, now is everyone hap-" he began, but was interrupted by arguing. "Great, what NOW?"

They see WG enter, followed by Briecent and Vincelle. "…And another thing! I practically had to help her get through puberty! You know how hard it is to be in the same body as the girl you raised-" Vincelle was griping.

"It ain't no better being in a 40-something-year-old man's body!" Briecent sneered.

"ALRIGHT, I'LL SWITCH YOU BACK!" WG shouted, silencing them. "Sheesh, Brielle, when I created you, I didn't mean to make you gripe so much!"

"Well, I get it from you!"

"She has a point…" FF2 said with a snicker.

WG turned sharply to FF2. "You hush." she then turned to Briecent and Vincelle. "And as for YOU two…"

*Zap!*

Brielle was back into her own body… though Vincent wasn't… and neither was Marlow.

"What the...? This isn't my body!" Vinlow cried out.

"Aw, and I just got switched back…" Marcent muttered.

"Since you two werewolf hunters seem to think you both have it easy, lets see how you deal with hunting as each other." WG said, then glared at them darkly. "Which wouldn't be wise if THIS Fangface fan is around, hint hint."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Vinlow sneered.

"It's a promise. ...And a threat... It's a threatening promise. …or is it a promising threat?"

"Whatever. *Sigh* Let's see how well I can fight in THIS body. …At least I get to be 40 again." Marface muttered.

"I'll come with you, just so you don't try to kill yourself… like SOMEONE I know," Vinlow said, glaring at Brielle… then arched an eyebrow at Marface. "Wait, how old are you?"

"None of your business!"

The two werewolf hunters leave, and WG turns to FF2. "So… who should WE switch with?" she asked. As she said this, both fans looked at Fangface.

"I'm outta here!" Fangface cried, running out of the room.

"Ditto!" Kim exclaimed, running through the door, slamming it shut.

"Wait for me!" Fangs hollered, bursting through the door.

"Wait up!" Kite called as he and Brielle tried to run, but they were held back by their creators, who at this moment have yet developed another idea (uh oh).

"Say, what if we switched with OUR characters, that way we can avoid conflict and mingle with everyone else, undercover?" FF2 suggested.

"Fangface the Second, I love your ideas!" WG exclaimed.

FF2 shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"Wait-" Brielle and Kite both tried to protest…

*Zap! Zap!*

Too late.

WG's body, now Brie-ever, cringed. "Oh, this is-" she began to gripe, until she looked into a mirror. "Huh! You know, it's not that different. Same height, same blonde hair, same blue eyes…"

FF2's body, or KF2, studied his reflection as well. "Same with me. Fangface the Second and I have the same brown hair, hazel eyes…" he said, then gave a questioning look toward the authors. "Say, did you guys…?"

"Make you look like ourselves?" FK finished, then shrugged. "...Nah, I think it's just coincidence."

Where-elle looked into the mirror. "Gotta admit, it's not that different when you switch with your twin-" she began.

As if on cue, Pugsdolf and Ruggsy entered, followed by Edwin. "You're telling us!" the two twins snapped.

"Oh, switch these two back, already! They're giving me a headache!" Edwin griped, rubbing his temples.

"How so?" Where-elle asked.

"Word on the street is that THIS goof of a vampire gave YOU guys wands!" Pugsdolf said, glowering at the vampire.

"Darn, that was supposed to stay on my blog," Fang-Kite whispered to himself, then grabbed his wand. "No prob, Edwin, I'll change 'em back."

With a zap, the twins were back in their own bodies… not that there was any difference in the first place.

"Hmm, hey Fangface the Second…" Where-elle said, then whispered something into her co-author's ear, making him laugh.

"HA HA! Yes! Do it! Do it!" FK laughed.

"I'd thought you'd like that."

"Like what?" Edwin asked, then arched an eyebrow at Kite's body. "...Wait, why does Kite sound-"

*ZAP!*

"Oh, please don't tell me…" Puggsy whimpered, his eyes covered, then he looked into a mirror… seeing Edwin's face! " AAAAAUUUUGH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"What the...? Ack! I'm... I'm... SHORT!" Puggsy's body, Eddsy, shouted.

"And I'm a blood sucker!"

"And I'M out of here!" Rudolph cried.

"Not so fast, your highness!" Where-elle exclaimed, and zapped the king as he ran out into the hall, passing the person she wanted him to switch with. How convenient.

"Oh, who did I switch with now…" The king turned, seeing his own face.

"(gulp) Someone please tell me I have my own twin…" came Count Basel's voice out of the king's body.

"WAAAUUUUGH!" Rudasel and Badolf both cried out… and immediately fainted.

Where-elle only smirked. "I've been wanting to switch these guys for a looong time," she said, while Fang-Kite only laughed.

"Ah, great… Now I'm married to Edwin!" Brie-ever snapped.

Eddsy turned to his wife. "Brielle?" he gasped.

"Lets go find someone else to switch, now." Where-elle said to Fang-Kite as they walked out of the room and into an elevator.

"Sounds good." Fang-Kite agreed, then looked at her questionably. "Hey, Wherever Girl? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"You created Brielle, right? And you both LOOK alike, right?"

Where-elle arched an eyebrow. "Yeah. ...And?"

"And Brielle is married to Puggsy... Any reason why _that_ would be?"

Where-elle saw where he was going with this and immediately blushed. " ...No!"

"*Gasp* You have a crush on Puggsy, don't you?" Fang-Kite had to let out a laugh.

Where-elle turned red, though it was hard to tell whether it was from blushing or anger. "I DO NOT! ...Besides, you and KITE look alike, and he fell in love with- and married and had a kid with- KIM! Care to explain THAT?"

This time, the co-author blushed. "Um, n-never mind."

"That's what I thought."

Silence.

"So… does Rudolph have a wife who looks just like Brielle, too?"

*SMACK!*

0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere else in the building...

"So, let me get me straight... William, you and Alyx were both switched, correct?" BF's body was asking, only it really wasn't… oh, you get the point now.

"Don't. Remind. Me." Alliam replied bitterly.

"It's kind of awkward…" Willyx added, rubbing the back of his- er, well 'Alyx's'- neck while blushing.

"I understand. So, tell me something... WHO DID I SWITCH WITH?" BF's body demanded.

"Um, Kassy? I think you have MY body…" Kasandra's body replied.

"You're kidding me! You mean I switched bodies with my husband's cousin's? I thought this was supposed to teach us a lesson!"

"That's what we ALL thought…" Charlie the Cat's body muttered.

Everyone stared at the cat, eyes wide. "Heh heh... Fangpuss?" Willyx snickered.

"I'm going. To kill. Wherever Girl."

"Meow." Fangpuss' body responded, licking his arm.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Elsewhere in the building…

"This isn't happening... This isn't happening…" Biff's body stammered, then looked in a mirror. "IT'S HAPPENING!"

Hal's body lifted up a couch with one hand. "Wow, you really ARE strong!" he said.

"Stop messing around, Biff! Sheesh, when I said being leader must be no sweat, I didn't mean I wanted to switch places!"

"I just said it must've been cool to be the world's strongest teenager…" 'Bal' was now holding a couch, a TV, a fridge, and a rocking chair all in one hand. "Which, as it turns out, it is!"

Hiff only rolled his eyes. "C'mon, lets go find those two fans of yours and get this mess straightened out!"

"Okay... After I use 'my' new strength to beat my shotput record!"

"Biff…"

"Oh, I'm just kidding. Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0

Everyone was so distracted by the body-switches, that no one noticed an eerie presence lurking down into the basement, rummaging through some storage boxes until it found a crystal ball. Mumbling something in an odd language, the figure managed to make the crystal ball glow to life, where it watched as the two authors continued their task.

"So, our little heroes are causing a few mix-ups, hmm? Heh heh heh... Perfect. Now, I shall put my plan into action!" the figure said, as it reached into its pocket and pulled out a small cuff. "This will come in handy, in case any of those meddlers decide to interfere…"

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Who is this mysterious figure? How many more body-switches are the characters going to go through? And does Wherever Girl really have a crush on Puggsy? ...Wait a minute, I'M Wherever Girl! (pause) And I do not!

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets, Eating, and Stranger

And now for more silliness! …And maybe a little suspense. …But mostly silliness.

Disclaimer: I only own Brielle and myself.

**Swaps include (so far):**

Where-elle (WG in Brielle's body) and Brie-ever (Brielle in WG's body)

FK (FF2 in Kite's body) and KF2 (Kite in FF2's body)

Pugswin (Puggsy in Edwin's body) and Eddsy (Edwin in Puggsy's body)

Marcent (Marlow in Vincent's body) and Vinlow (Vincent in Marlow's body)

Bal (Biff in Hal's body) and Hiff (Hal in Biff's body)

Alliam (Alyx in William's body) and Willyx (William in Alyx's body)

Basandra (BF in Kasandra's body) and Kass-F (Kasandra in BF's body)

Charlie-Puss (Charlie the cat in Fangpuss' body) and Fang-Cat (Fangpuss in Charlie's body)

Huntarin (Hunter in Martin's body) and Marnter (Martin in Hunter's body)

Rudasel (Rudolph in Basel's body) and Basdolf (Count Basel in Rudolph's body)

*please refer to list if confusion occurs*

0o0o0o0o0

Later that day, in the Girl's Bathroom of the Studio…

*FLUSH!*

"WAUGH!" came WG's voice, followed by…

*Slip!*

And a…

*Thud!*

"Stupid automatic-flushing toilet!" Where-elle cursed, then walked out of a bathroom stall, wiping water off her jeans, a long line of toilet paper dragging from her shoe.

Another stall opened and Kass-F stepped out. "Man, this is terrible…" she muttered.

"AUGH! Baby Fangs! What are you DOING in here?" Where-elle cried out, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "This is the GIRL'S bathroom!"

"I'm not Baby Fangs! ...I'm Kasandra in Baby Fangs' body, remember?"

The authoress thought about it. "Oh, yeah... *ahem* Well, this is an awkward situation…"

"Thanks to you and Fangface the Second, EVERYONE'S in an awkward situation! I can't even talk to my own brother without the thought of him being someone else!"

"Don't worry, you'll be back in your old body by this afternoon. Joe and Ken didn't want this to be an extended dilemma."

"I hope not! Sheesh, switching bodies... what kind of 'solution' is that? I feel like I'm in a whacked-out crossover of Freaky Friday!" Kass-F clenched her fists, and you could practically see steam coming out of 'her' head… though it would've looked more intimidating if she were in her own body.

Where-elle backed away with caution. "Okay, calm down! Look, I'm sorry about the whole 'body-switch' scenario, but there's no need for you to get THAT upset about it!"

Kass-F sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, it's just... Fangs and I- along with Hunter and Fangface- have had some issues lately… BEFORE the whole 'body-switch' thing."

"Really? What's wrong?"

Kass-F rubbed the back of 'her' neck. "Well... we might split up."

"WHAT? But you guys are such a cute couple! Werewolf halves and all! …And that's saying something since I despise romance. What happened?"

"I don't know, we just started arguing. Fangface was getting irritated because Hunter kept him from attacking Puggsy, Fangs said he was feeling left out because I was spending more time with Martin than him, and then Hunter and I both argued with them about how they hung out more with Kite, Kitefang, and Puggsy than they did with us, and they got mad and then we went out to dinner one night and got into an argument about who would pay the check and-"

"Okay, I get it! Look, Kass, a lot of couples argue… Heck, Pugs and Brielle probably get into an argument with every conversation!"

"Yeah, but Fangs and I hardly ever argue, which made him start to question how stable our relationship was, and then I began to question it. ...But, that's not the worst part…"

Where-elle scratched her head. "You can't afford a divorce-lawyer?"

Kass-F rolled 'her' eyes. "No. …It's actually… more complicated than that."

"Well, what is it?"

"Promise not to say anything?"

Where-elle took out the Bible and put her left hand on it, while raising her right hand. "I promise on the Holy Bible that I won't tell a soul. Or werewolf. Or robot or any other creature."

"Good. I haven't told Fangs... and Hunter hasn't told Fangface but…"

Kass-F whispered into Where-elle's ear.

Where-elle's eyes widened. "Whoa... Um... Wow, that sounds really weird coming from Baby Fangs' mouth."

"Just. Don't. Tell. ANYONE." Kass-F said sternly.

"I made the promise, and I'm keeping it. My lips are sealed- er, Brielle's lips are, anyway... I won't tell."

"*Sigh* I don't know what to do... Our relationship is already in enough jeopardy…"

Where-elle rubbed her chin. "I don't know, Kassy… I doubt this would break your relationship. Knowing Fangs and Fangface, they'll probably want to set all issues aside. I'd say you and Hunter should sit down with Fangs and Fangface and tell them about it. They deserve to know, since they're-"

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and Basandra walked in. "THERE you are! Good grief, Kassy! I told you not to wander off!" he shouted, then paused, looking around. "...Wow, so this is what the Girl's Bathroom looks like. ...Wait, you didn't LOOK at 'anything', did you?"

Kass-F held up a piece of paper. "Don't fret, BF. I only came in here to read this letter I got from the doctor's office, about my last check up."

"Oh… what does it say?"

Kass-F folded up the piece of paper. "I'll let you know later. Right now, lets go do something that, ah… doesn't involve 'you' moving around so much."

"Right after I find Wherever Girl." he then turned to Where-elle. "Hey, any clue where your creator is?"

Where-elle smirked. "Present."

"Ah, well in that case... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Basandra tried to tackle Where-elle, but Kass-F held him back.

"Whoa, hold it! I'm not in my body- I'm in your cousin's- best friend's-girlfriend's body, remember? And I don't he'd like to hear that one of his friends pulverized his girlfriend."

"Yeah, Baby Fangs... Besides, you might um... upset something…" Kass-F said, awkwardly.

Where-elle nodded. "Yeah. Puggsy."

"Um, actually, I meant something else…"

"What?" Basandra asked.

"Um... sorry, it's personal, and it's Brie's business. I promised NOT TO TELL."

"Well, I should know, so I can be careful! I may have created Brielle, but I don't know everything about her- heck, she may have a food allergy I didn't know I gave to her!" Where-elle then turned to Basanra. "...And you should be careful, too."

"Why? What's going on?" Basandra asked, irritated. "C'mon, guys! Stop holding out on me!"

"Lets just say, I'm gonna switch you both back, just to be safe." With a wave of her wand, Kasandra and BF were back in their own bodies.

"Sweetness! Whatever it is you two are hiding, I'm glad it happened!" With that, BF sprinted out of the bathroom.

"Easy for him to say…" Kasandra muttered, then turned to the authoress. "Um, Wherever Girl? This whole 'body switch' thing won't... _affect _anything, do you?"

"Don't worry." the authoress replied. "The spell only allows others to switch brains, so technically nothing about your bodies were changed." she then rubbed her chin. "Come to think of it, I wonder why I didn't call the story 'Brain Switch'…" she patted Kasandra on the shoulder. "Everything will be just fine… and it'll be better if you make things right with Fangs and Fangface."

Kasandra nodded. "I will. …Thank you."

"No problem." They began walking out of the bathroom. "So… what kind of 'condition' is Brielle in that you don't want anyone finding out about."

"I told you, I promised her I wouldn't tell. Lets just… go watch TV."

Where-elle sighed bitterly. _OC's and their back-stories… now they're even having the writers guessing! _she thought.

0o0o0o0o0

As if the bathroom conversation wasn't odd enough, Kitefang, KF2, Charlie-Puss, and FK got into an interesting situation as well.

"Man, I'm so hungry right now…" Kitefang muttered.

"Tell me about it." KF2 replied.

"Meow." Charlie-Puss added. (*translation: "Feed me."*)

"I know! Man, I could use some peanut butter right now…" FK said. "Or maybe some fish-fingers and custard…"

"Yeah, I- Did you say 'peanut butter'?" Kitefang responded. Everyone knew the werewolf had a passion for peanut-butter, and if someone brought it up in conversation but there wasn't any around…

"Oh, Lord. Here we go…" KF2 groaned, watching as Kitefang bolted across the cafeteria… and ate someone!

"Ack! Someone get me out of here!" someone shouted from inside the werewolf's mouth.

Rudasel entered the cafeteria just then. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?" he shouted, then began shaking Kitefang. "...Spit out my body this INSTANT, Kitefang!"

"We'll handle it!" FK said, then rubbed Kitefang's ear, making him spit out Basdolf.

"Yech, I'm covered in drool!" Basdolf sneered, then glowered at Kitefang. "Why did you eat me, you wretched beast?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Kitefang said, defensively. "As soon as Fangface the Second brought up peanut butter, I couldn't contain my hunger... and I guess I just mistook you for Puggsy, and ate you…" he then licked his lips a bit. "Funny… you two look alike, but you don't TASTE alike."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try to eat 'me' again," Rudasel scoffed, then grabbed his body. "And stop running off! I don't want you going off and doing something stupid that would get me kicked off the throne!"

Basdolf gave a small smirk. "That was my plan in the first place, dear cousin. With you out of the picture, I will be king!"

"Wait, why try to ruin his reputation?" FK asked. "I mean, you're in his body, so… wouldn't you be king already?"

A freakishly-huge smile then appeared on Basdolf's face… which, since he looks like Puggsy, would probably scare the heck out of the reader if you (the reader) were to picture it. …You just pictured it, didn't you?

Without another word, Basdolf took off. "You HAD to tell him that, didn't you?" Rudasel scolded, then took off after his body. "Basel! Get back here!"

FK, KF2, and Kitefang watched them run off. "Okay, seriously. Where's the nearest peanut butter jar?" Kitefang asked.

0o0o0o0o0

Rudolf's problems were, possibly, not as bad as what Puggsy had to deal with later in the afternoon.

"For the last TIME! Vampires don't turn to dust in sunlight! ...Our skin just sunburns easily." Eddsy sneered, standing beside a bush.

"How do I know you ain't lying?" Pugswin asked from inside the bush.

Eddsy gave a deadpanned look. "Pugs, why would I want MY own body to turn to dust?"

Pugswin considered this. "...Good point." he walked out of the bush, only to stumble a bit, feeling nauseas. "Ugh, I don't feel so good... I feel like I might collasperate any second!"

"*Sigh* I was afraid of this. You need to drink blood- animal blood, to be specific, in order to keep 'your' strength."

Pugswin gave Eddsy a look of disgust. "WHAT? No way! I am NOT drinking any blood! Yeck!"

"It's not a choice on whether or not you want to. If you don't drink any, you will collapse!"

"It's still gross! Besides, I don't want to murdify some aminal for its blood…"

"*Sigh* Fine, since you're being such a big baby about it…" Eddsy reached into a pocket in his body's jeans, pulling out a syringe. "Use this. Just draw enough to fill the syringe and squirt it in the back of your throat, you won't even taste it."

Pugswin only gave a confused look. "How long has that been in your pocket?"

"Just do it! ...Unless you want me to use YOUR body to do it."

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" Pugswin walked over to Charlie the cat, who was sitting on a bench. "*Sigh* I really hate to do this to you, Charlie... but I need to take some of your blood…"

Fang-Cat whacked away the syringe. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, BAT BREATH!" he snapped.

"Fangpuss?" Eddsy and Pugswin both gasped… both trying to hold back a snicker.

"Yo, what up, Switchees?" Where-elle asked, stepping outside.

Fang-Cat, Eddsy, and Pugswin all turned and glowered. "We WANT our bodies BACK. NOW." Pugswin demanded. "BEFORE I have to drink animal-blood!"

"Ew! That's just… inhumane! And gross." Where-elle then pulled out a can of tomato-juice. "Here, drink this instead. It's a good substitute for blood."

"Can't you just switch us back, instead?" Eddsy scoffed, crossing his arms. "That way Sir-Whines-A-Lot doesn't have to take in the nutrients my body needs?"

Something then caught Where-elle's eye, and she smirked, holding up her wand. "Sure, Edwin, you can have your body back…"

*Zap!*

"Ah, that's better." Edwin said, then turned to Puggsy. "Wouldn't you agree, Pugs?"

"Ooh, ooh, what are you talking about, Eddy?" came Fangface's voice out of Puggsy's mouth. "I'm not Pugs! (grr) …Am I?"

"WHEREVER GIRL!" Pugsface shouted, storming up to Where-elle.

"Hey, at least this way you won't have to drink blood!" Fang-Cat said, jokingly.

Fangsy looked at 'his' hands, eyes going wide. "(snarl) Aw, man! I'm Puggsy now?" he asked.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself," Where-elle said, holding a mirror up to Fangsy.

Now, back when he was in his own body, whenever Fangface saw his reflection, he would go crazy… yet, for some reason, even though he was in someone else's body, when he saw 'his' reflection, he started to spin around, hop on one foot, rotate on his shoulder, all the while howling…

…Considering he was in Puggsy's body while doing this, the authoress and Edwin both fell on the ground, laughing hard enough to pop a lung. "We should be getting this on videotape!" Edwin laughed.

Fangsy then ran off, with Pugsface following him. "Get back here with my body, nit-wolf!" Pugsface shouted.

Kaiser then stepped out, hearing the commotion, Charlie-Puss with him. "Man, what was THAT all about-" Kaiser began to ask.

*ZAP! ZAP!*

"Whoa! What the HECK?" Fangpuss shouted… then realized he was no longer a cat. "Hey, I'm back in my own body!"

"Meow." Charlie the cat said, then took off.

"Well… Almost…" Edwin said.

Kaiser and Fangpuss looked at each other, realizing they were in each other's bodies. "Oh, come ON!" They both shouted.

Where-elle, in the meantime, walked back inside the building, smirking. "I love my work," she sighed.

What she didn't realize was a mysterious figure was watching her through a crystal ball. "Enjoy it while you still can, kid…" the figure hissed, then began to exit the basement. "Because soon, everything you love will come to an end."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Next chapter… a few questions get answered.


	4. Chapter 4: Brielle and Kassy's News

Thanks again to Fangface the Second for his co-authoring!

Warning: This chapter comes with a shock. Read with caution!

Disclaimer: I do not own Biff, Kim, Puggsy, Fangs, Fangface, Baby Fangs, Fangpuss, Any Additional Fangface Characters, Kasandra, Hunter, Kite, Kitefang, Alyx, William, Edwin, Joe Ruby, or Ken Spears.

...Just Brielle and myself.

**Swaps include (so far):**

Where-elle (WG in Brielle's body) and Brie-ever (Brielle in WG's body)

FK (FF2 in Kite's body) and KF2 (Kite in FF2's body)

Pugsface (Puggsy in Fangface's body) and Fangsy (Fangface in Puggsy's body)

Marcent (Marlow in Vincent's body) and Vinlow (Vincent in Marlow's body)

Alliam (Alyx in William's body) and Willyx (William in Alyx's body)

*please refer to list if confusion occurs*

0o0o0o0o0o0

Alliam and Willyx both sat on a couple swings near the studio's playground area, both kids bored… despite the switch. "So... what do you want to do?" Willyx asked.

Alliam shrugged. "I don't know. Wanna get a malt?" she asked.

"Sure."

They went their way, passing by Kaiser. "Hey, Kaiser, wanna come get a malt with us?"

"Well, I would… except I'm not Kaiser," BF's voice came out. "Well, in a way I am, but… ah, you get it!" He then started looking behind a tree. "I'll meet up with you guys once I find out where my body ran off to."

Alliam looked up, seeing that BF's body was standing on the rooftop, a bungee-cord strapped to his waist. "Um… BF?" she pointed upward.

Kaiser's body nearly had a heart-attack. "Wah! He can't be up there! …And that's MY bungee-cord!" he then bolted toward the building. "KAISER! YOU'D BETTER NOT JUMP WITHOUT ME!"

Alliam looked at Willyx. "'Without him'?"

"BF always does crazy stunts," Willyx replied, then whispered. "Lets just hope Kaiser doesn't find his solar-surfer."

Alliam rolled 'her' eyes. "Okay then…" They then made their way to the Malt Shop, sitting down and sipping a couple shakes.

Willyx then began to ponder something. "...Hey, Alyx? We're sitting in a café drinking shakes, right?"

"No, Will, we're on Mars, chucking rocks at alien life-forms." Alliam rolled her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, wouldn't this be like… going on a date?" Willyx suddenly blushed, wishing he hadn't asked that.

Alliam scoffed. "Of course not! Just because a boy and a girl go somewhere together doesn't automatically makes it a date! Don't you know that?"

"No... I've never gone anywhere with a girl, before."

Alliam nodded with a shrug. "Yeah... I've never been anywhere with a boy before."

"Really? That's hard to believe. A lot of people think you're good-looking- and I'm not just saying that because you're in my body."

Alliam blushed a bit. "Really?"

"Of course! ...Hey, you're blushing!"

"No... YOU'RE blushing."

The two kids laugh, though their laughter is cut off by a *Crash!* from outside. They run out to see what's wrong, seeing BF's body lying on the ground, next to a solar surfer. "(grr) Boy, they make it look so easy in the movies…" Kaiser's voice came out.

Willyx and Alliam only shook their heads.

0o0o0o0o0

Everyone gathered in the lobby later that afternoon, for a very important event: Getting back into their own bodies. (Save for Kasandra, who had already been switched back).

"Everyone ready to switch back?" FK asked.

"Because, if not, we can wait until-" Where-elle began to say.

"JUST CHANGE US BACK!" Everyone else shouted.

"Alrighty then! Let's do this thing!"

With a few *Zaps!* the two fans switched everyone back into their own bodies… well, ALMOST everyone.

"Hey... Something doesn't feel right." Sally Fangsworth (Fangs' mom) said… but with Wherever Girl's voice!

"Hey! Why is everyone taller?" Sally's voice came from WG's body.

The two females looked at each other, and shrieked. "AUGH!"

FF2, however, was rolling on the floor laughing. "S-Sorry, WG! I just couldn't resist!" he chuckled.

Sally's body glowered, grabbing her want and waving it. "Alright, Mr. Funny Pants, lets see how YOU like switching with a characters mother!" she shouted, then zapped FF2 and Barbara (Puggsy's mom).

"WHAT THE-!" FF2's body shouted.

"HEY!" Barbara's body snapped.

"Alright! That's enough! I draw the line at someone switchifying with my mom!" Puggsy snapped.

"Same here!" Fangs and Fangface both agreed.

The two writers switched back into their own bodies, along with the cartoons' mothers (who quickly bolted out of the room to avoid any more insanity), and Edwin swiped the wands from FF2 and WG. "It appears you both aren't 'ready' for the use of these wands. You know how to use their power... but you've abused it for your little game." the vampire said, sternly.

"Hey, Joe and Ken let us do it!" WG protested.

"What my fellow fan is trying to say is, we were just trying to help end the fight between all of you... I guess we DID get a little carried away." FF2 said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A LITTLE?" Hunter scoffed, crossing her arms. "You tried switching Sue Chang with a monkey!"

"Not very wise to let a chimp try to pilot an airplane," Sue sneered.

"Okay, so we went overboard!" WG scoffed.

"Well, it won't happen again. I am going to put these wands somewhere safe until you are ready to use their powers responsibly." Edwin said, then walked out of the room.

"My own character grounded me from using my own wand? How more pathetic can it get?" FF2 questioned, then turned to WG. "I blame you."

"ME? YOU'RE the one who wanted the wands!" WG snapped.

"Okay, enough with the arguing. Lets just put this whole thing behind us and move on, alright?" Biff said, stepping between the two authors to make sure they wouldn't get into another brawl.

"Yeah, arguing has gotten us in ENOUGH trouble as it is." Kim added.

"Alright, lets all head out, then. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Joe said, and he and Ken both walked out.

Everyone else headed back to their apartments. FF2 and WG were invited to stay over-night (much to all the cartoons' displeasures) and were allowed to share a couple rooms with their OCs, Kite and Brielle.

"Hold on, WG, I have to talk to Pugs real quick," Brielle told the authoress. "Oh, one more thing- Keep. Out. Of. My. Stuff!"

"What makes you think I'd get into your things?" WG said, hastily hiding one of Brielle's jackets behind her back.

Brielle rolled her eyes, then walked down the hallway, where she met up with Hunter, Fangs, Puggsy, Kasandra and Fangface. "Pugs? Can I... talk to you for a minute? There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah… Fangs, I need to talk to you, too." Kasandra added.

"Fangface, I have to tell you something, too." Hunter said.

The three guys looked at each other, and shrugged. "Alright," Puggsy said, and they walked into Fangs/Fangface's room to have their private discussion.

"So, what did you girls want to talk to us about?" Fangs asked, grabbing a cup of coffee and sipping it.

Kasandra sighed. "Fangs, I know we've had some issues, and this is going to come as a shock but... We're going to be having some new characters coming, soon." she said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Really? (grr) When are they coming?" Fangface asked, excitedly.

"Um... In about nine months." Hunter said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "Nine months? That doesn't seem very soon." he said.

"Easy for you to say…"

"So, if we're getting new characters in a few months, why do you seem so nervous? Huh? Huh?" Fangs asked.

_Sheesh, you'd think Kass and Hunter would be able to spit it out, since they've gone through this before… _Brielle thought, rolling her eyes.

"Well, by new characters, we mean… Kassy?" Hunter said, turning toward her human half in hopes that she could explain it better.

"What we're trying to say is, um…" Kasandra said, nervously.

Brielle smacked her forehead. "Oh, for heaven's sakes!" she snapped, then turned to the boys. "Guys, we're pregnant!"

Fangs spewed out his coffee. "HUH?" he gasped, turning to Kasandra. "Again?"

"Um, Brielle I think my super-wolf hearing is going. ...What did you say? (grr)" Fangface asked, just as surprised.

Hunter sighed, taking her husband's paw. "Fangface, you're going to be a dad, again." she said.

"(grr) That's what I thought."

"But… are you sure?" Fangs asked. "I mean, I figured, after what happened with Timothy, you'd…"

Kasandra winced, squeezing Fangs' hands. "I know, Fangs… after what happened…"

"Excuse me, exactly what DID happen?" Brielle asked.

Hunter sighed. "Back in FF2's story, 'The chosen one', when Fangs got kidnapped… Timothy shot himself." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Brielle cringed. "Oh… sorry, I didn't know."

The she-wolf shrugged. "It's okay… we didn't really tell anyone- since we don't like bringing it up."

"Well, on the bright side, we still have Kite and Kitefang…" Kasandra said optimistically, and put a hand on her stomach. "And, we'll be having another, too…"

"I think I'm going to faint-" Fangs said, and started to fall back until Fangface caught him.

"Ooh, ooh, Fangs, be careful when you faint!" Fangface said.

"Why?"

"Because I just might hit the floor before you." With that, Fangface fell back onto the floor in a faint, Fangs following after.

"Well... they took it better than I thought they would." Kasandra said with a shrug.

Brielle turned to Puggsy, who hadn't said a single word. "Gee, Pugs. You're the only one who seems calm about this!" she said.

Puggsy said nothing, though there was a stunned look on his face.

Brielle waved her hand in front of his face. "Puggsy? Yoo-hoo. Earth to husband."

Puggsy remained silent.

Brielle tapped Puggsy on the forehead, and he falls back, flat on the ground- fainted. "...Okay... That went a lot better than I thought it would."

Suddenly, there was a scream, which was loud enough to jolt the fathers-to-be awake, and they all ran out into the hallway, meeting up with the rest of the gang. "What's going on? What happened?" Kasandra asked.

"Alright, what did you two do THIS time?" Puggsy demanded, turning to WG and FF2.

"Hey, it wasn't US this time!" FF2 snapped.

"Dad!" Alyx cried, running past everyone and kneeling beside Edwin, who had been knocked unconscious.

Everyone gathered around the unconscious vampire, and Kim gasped. "The wands... they're gone!" she cried.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ah, yes. The switching may have ended, but the story goes on!

Please review. No flames or you'll be switched with this hot-dog (holds up hotdog) …of which I am in the process of eating. *munch munch*


	5. Chapter 5: Danger Afoot

Special thanks to Fangface the Second on his co-authoring! Alright, this chapter gets REALLY interesting.

Disclaimer: I only own Brielle and myself... (sigh)

0o0o0o0

Everyone sat in the lounge ten minutes later, as Edwin finally regained consciousness. "Edwin, what happened?" Biff asked the vampire.

Edwin rubbed his head. "I don't remember." he said. "One minute, I'm walking down the hall, and the next minute, someone's bashing me over the head! (sigh) I should have been more alert…"

"Don't worry, Dad. It's not your fault." Alyx said. "Not many people suspect to get jumped in their own apartment."

"C'mon, we've got to find the creep who did this!" Hunter said, pounding her fist into her palm. "Whoever snagged those wands obviously wants trouble."

Fangs pretended to look at his watch. "Oh, gee, look at the time! I've got to, uh... go do something that includes me not being here!" he said and tried to run, but was held back by BF.

"Oh, c'mon, Fangs! It'll be just like the good ol' days, when we were all tracking down villains!" BF exclaimed.

Fangs sneered. "Funny, I don't recall having any 'good ol' days'."

"(grr) I do!" Fangface exclaimed. "C'mon, Fangs, lets do it!"

"How about if YOU do it, and I'll just worry about my own well-being."

WG rubbed her chin. "Wouldn't Fangface's well-being also count as YOUR well-being, too?" she asked.

"See, Fangs? (grr) You've got no choice!" Fangface said.

"Oh, yes I do!" Fangs snapped, and sat down on the couch, crossing his arms. "I am staying right here!"

"Looks like we're going to have to fuse Fangs with Fangface." Kite whispered to the others, while the werewolf was arguing with his human counterpart.

"Can you do the rest of us, too?" Kasandra asked. "It's getting kind of weird seeing two of me…"

Kite nodded, then held up his wand, zapping all the werewolves, including himself, so that they all fused with their counterparts.

Fangs shuddered. "I HATE it when you do that!" he snapped.

Kim then took out picture of the moon. "Alright, guys. Look at-" she began, but was interrupted by the authoress.

"Oh! Oh! Kim, can I do it? Please?" WG asked eagerly, her hand in the air, hopping up and down.

Kim hands WG the picture, rolling her eyes. "*Sigh* Go ahead."

"Sweet!" she turned to Kite, Fangs, Kasandra, William and BF. "Look at this picture of the moon. ...I've always wanted to do that!"

Puggsy shook his head. "Oh, brother. You ARE a crazified fan." he scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be running, rather than criticizing?"

"Wha-"

*WHAM!*

Puggsy was then tackled by Fangface, Kitefang, Fangpuss, and Kaiser, and they all began having a tug-o-war game with him. "Whoa! Hey! Leggo!"

WG was rolling on the floor, on the verge of popping a lung.

"Alright, guys! Cut it out! We've got to find those wands!" Hunter said, pulling her husband and cousins off of Puggsy. She was the only werewolf in the room who didn't have an urge to attack Puggsy every time she transformed… why, I would have no idea, considering how fun it looks…

"Right, we'll split up." Biff said. "Kaiser, you Fangpuss and Alyx go check the arcade section. Kim, you and Hunter go check the cafeteria. Puggsy, you and Fangface check out the apartments. Brielle, you and Kitefang look in the basement. Edwin, you come with me, and we'll check out the Faculty Lounge."

"What should Wherever Girl and I do?" FF2 asked.

"You guys can come with us… just as long as you don't pull anything," Brielle said, warily.

FF2 and WG had to try hard to contain their excitement. "I'm SO calling Wolfsbane about this, later!" WG whispered.

"Who's Wolfsbane?" FF2 asked.

"Oh, she's a fellow fan. I wanted to invite her, but she had a party to take care of at her haunted mansion."

FF2 rolled his eyes. "Okay…"

0o0o0o0o0

While everyone had split up to investigate, Joe and Ken were in the middle of a situation themselves. The two producers sat in their office, pondering. "When do you think we should tell them?" Ken asked.

"Not now. They're still young." Joe replied. "Plus, they've just discovered the Toon-World, as Tracker had told me, and they still have much to learn. We should wait until-"

*Bonk! Bam!*

Joe and Ken fell to the floor, unconscious. The mysterious figure from earlier appeared, setting aside the frying pan. "You won't be telling them ANYTHING." he hissed. "The less they know, the better."

Vincent and Marlow then ran in, hearing the commotion. "Hey, what's going on in here... Who the heck are you?" Vincent demanded.

"And what did you do to Joe and Ken?" Marlow demanded.

"I'm but a humble villain, seeking to get rid of a few meddling werewolves and their friends." The figure replied, and studied the two werewolf hunters. "Perhaps we could team up, and help each other out."

Marlow arched an eyebrow. "What's in it for us?"

"How about revenge… and having those werewolves' pelts hanging on your walls?"

Vincent rubbed his chin, observing the figure. "Revenge does suit my bargain. ...But, who are you? Step out of the shadows and let us see your face!" he said.

The mysterious figure stepped into the light, and to the hunters' shock he looks exactly like Edwin, but with blonde hair, yellow eyes… and strangely, blue skin. "You may call me Marcus. Now, do we have a deal?"

The two hunters looked at each other. They didn't exactly know what Marcus was, or what kind of plot he had in mind… but if it meant they would finally get rid of those werewolves once and for all…

"We're in," Marlow said, smirking.

"Good. Meet me down in the basement, and take the producers with you," Marcus said, then pulled a hood over his face and walked out.

0o0o0o0o0

Alyx, Kaiser, and Fangpuss stood in the arcade. The young vampire was looking for clues… though the two werewolves were in the middle of a video-game tournament. "Shouldn't we be looking for CLUES?" Alyx snapped, sternly.

"Right after I beat Fangpuss' high score!" Kaiser replied, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "Taste laser beam, Alien Freaks!"

"I'm telling you, you might as well give up." Fangpuss said. "You'll never beat it!"

"Oh, for the love of Jerry Eisenburg!" Alyx snapped, then walked over and unplugged the machine.

"Hey! I was on the last level!" Kaiser snapped.

Alyx grabbed the two werewolves by their shirt-collars, staring intensely into their eyes. "We're not here to play games. Either we start investigating, or SOMEONE'S throat is going to have a few BITE marks. Understand?" The nod. "Good. Now, come on!"

Alyx dropped the werewolves, and Fangpuss smirked at Kaiser. "Told you. Never." he whispered, boastingly.

"Just wait 'til we plug the machine back in…" Kaiser sneered, glowering.

0o0o0o0o0

FF2, WG, Kitefang and Brielle took the elevator to the basement... an instrumental song of 'La Bamba' is playing through the speakers...

"So, who do you think took the wands? None of the OTHER Fangface villains knew about them until today, and none of them could be strong enough to take Edwin down." WG said.

"What about another vampire? Like that villain for your one story, "Life and Times of a Werewolf"?" FF2 guessed.

WG shook her head. "No way. Ed was turned human when his vampire half was exposed to the sun, remember?"

FF2 rubbed his chin. "True…"

*Ding!*

The elevator stopped. "Here's our floor." Brielle said.

The doors open, showing the basement. It's full of boxes and old props, and very, very, VERY dark. "Um... Where's the light switch?" WG asked, a little nervously.

Kitefang pointed across the room. "Waaaaayy across the room by the stairs." he said. "(grr) Past those creepy-looking shadows, those mysterious-looking props, and those stack of crates where someone could easily duck down and wait to pounce."

WG quietly gulped.

"We won't get much searching done in the dark. C'mon, we'll go turn it on." FF2 said, and they all stepped off the elevator… save for WG, who stood stone still.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Brielle asked.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll wait here and... guard the elevator." WG replied.

"Oh, just come on! What, are you afraid of the dark?"

WG sneered. "No! I just… think it would be a good idea for one of us to stand by the elevator in case the wand-snatcher is down here and tries to make a break for it."

Brielle arched a suspicious eyebrow, hearing the lie in her creator's voice. "Alright… then I'LL stand guard, while YOU go with Kitefang and FF2." she then gave her a sly look. "Unless you have a reason NOT to…"

WG scoffed, stepping out and glaring face-to-face with her OC. "Of course I have a reason. And it doesn't involve me fearing the dark! I just-"

The elevator doors shut, trapping them in darkness.

"Yipe!" WG leaped into Brielle's arms.

Brielle gave her a critical look. "…You were saying?" she asked.

WG sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright! I'm afraid of the dark! There, I admit it."

Kitefang tried to suppress a chuckle. "You're joking... Right?" he asked.

"Just don't tell anyone, alright? It's easy for people to use someone's fears against them… and I don't want the others to think I'm a wimp."

"We won't say anything. Now, c'mon," Brielle said, but WG stood still. "Oh, c'mon! There's nothing to worry about!"

"We're in a dark basement searching for a guy who knocked out a vampire and has our wands, and you're saying there's nothing to worry about?"

"Ooh, she has a point…" Kitefang said.

"Shut it!" Brielle snapped.

FF2 then grabbed WG's hand. "Don't worry, WG. We'll stay right beside you!" he said, and began to lead her through the darkness. "There's nothing to worry about-"

"Yow!" Kitefang cried out, being yanked behind a crate.

"Kitefang!" Brielle gasped, running over.

*Crash!*

Whoever grabbed Kitefang threw him at the others, pinning them to the ground. "Nothing to worry about, huh?" WG sneered.

"Oh, shut up!" Brielle snapped.

Suddenly, Marcus stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "Ah, so we finally meet at last," he said.

"Edwin? What's the deal?" Kitefang demanded. "And… why is your skin blue? And how come you dyed your hair? And why are your eyes yellow?"

"Because I'm NOT that animal-drinking wimp brother of mine! I am Marcus, the stronger, more clever, and evil brother!"

Kitefang only arched an eyebrow. "Edwin had an evil twin brother? (grr) Sheesh, you'd think he'd tell his friends about his family."

"Ah, big deal! He's just another vampire!" Brielle sneered.

Marcus chuckled. "I'm not a mere vampire…" he said.

"Well, whatever you are, you're no match for a werewolf!" Kitefang snapped, then lunged at Marcus, but he caught him by the throat and threw him back.

"Oh, but I AM! I'm a combination between a werewolf and a vampire. A hybrid."

"More like a kretin." Brielle sneered, earning a snarl from Marcus. "No, seriously! I read in a book that that's what your species is called! Scouts honor!"

"You're not a scout." WG scoffed.

Marcus then spread huge bat-like wings. "Well, I'm sorry to end this lovely conversation, but you're going to die now." he said, and grabbed WG and FF2. "Starting with YOU two!"

"No!" Kitefang and Brielle both cried, and the werewolf tapped his bracelet.

The bracelet he wore had powers to it, from turning into a sword to giving him mental-clues on where to find something he desired… but at that moment, he discovered it could do something he didn't expect. As he tapped his bracelet and lunged at Marcus, Brielle following him, there was a flash of light, and suddenly the two authors were gone…

…Or, so it seemed.

"Whoa, I feel weird. What did you do?" Brielle asked… but spoke with two voices! She looked in the mirror, and for some strange reason she was in anime-form. "What the heck...?"

Kitefang looked into a mirror as well, seeing that he looked like FF2, but with wolf-ears, a wolf-tail, wolf-paws, and a pair of fangs. "Holy-!" he cried out in two voices, jumping back.

"Character Fusion!" Marcus gasped.

"Character WHAT?" Brielle demanded.

"Here, read this," Marcus handed Kitefang a pamphlet, labeled 'Your Bracelet and The Stuff You Didn't Know It Could Do'.

Kitefang read the pamphlet. "Uh, a-according to this, 'Character Fusion' is a process in which Authors can fuse with any OC that resembles them… We've been fused with our creators!" he gasped.

"Oh, that's just DANDY! Now I'm going to have dueling personalities!" Brielle/WG snapped.

"Actually, since we're basically the same people, it's not that different."

"That, AND I can kill you ALL at the same time, now!" Marcus exclaimed, and swung a punch at Brielle/WG, but she caught it and swung him over her shoulder, slamming him to the ground.

"Whoa! I didn't know I could do that!" Brielle/WG cried out.

"Now that we're fused together, we have twice the strength we've had before!" Kitefang/FF2 both exclaimed. "Awesome!"

Vincent and Marlow, in the meantime, arrived in the basement and had tied Joe and Ken to a couple of chairs, when they heard the commotion. "What's going on over here?" Vincent demanded.

Marcus then held up the wands. "A little Advara Cadavara ought to fix you two!" he snapped, waving the wands, but they won't work. "What the heck?"

"You can't use a wand that hasn't chosen you," Marlow explained as he Vincent stepped up.

Kitefang/FF2 then took this opportunity to tackle Marcus, and stole the wands from him. "Got them! Lets go!" he said, and he and Brielle/WG raced off.

Vincent blinked. "Um… why was Brielle in anime form, and WHY did FF2 have wolf-ears?" he asked, confused.

"Must have been a character-fusion…" Marlow guessed, rubbing his chin. "I've read about it in a pamphlet I received when I first got my brace-"

"Don't just stand there shooting the breeze! Get them!" Marcus shouted.

Marlow shook his head. "They're too strong if they're fused. We must find either a fusion spell to match their strength or a defusion spell to weaken them."

"Whatever." Vincent said, walking over to Joe and Ken. "At least they didn't notice we have these two."

Marcus then smirked, rubbing his chin. "Ah, yes, the producers... Perhaps they could be of use to us." he said, a new plan coming to mind.

0o0o0o0o0

Kitefang/FF2 and Brielle/WG ran up the stairs and burst into the hall, still running like heck. "What now?" Brielle/WG asked.

"We've got to find the others and tell them what's going on! We-" Kitefang/FF2 began.

*CRASH!*

…Though, they already happened to run into Fangface and Puggsy- literately.

"Ooh! Ooh! Man, we need to put up a Speed Limit around here!" Fangface said, rubbing his head.

Puggsy stood up and helped his wife to her feet. "Brielle! Are you okay? Leaping ignorpotomases, you didn't lose the baby, did you?" he asked, then arched an eyebrow. "And… why are you in anime form?"

Brielle/WG's eyes widened. "BABY? What baby?" she demanded… only it was only WG's voice.

Puggsy's jaws dropped. "Wherever Girl?"

"(grr) Hey, what's going on?" Fangface asked. "How come you guys look like anime-characters? (grr) And how come FF2 has wolf-ears and stuff? Did we stumble into some Japanese Studio by accident or something? Huh? Huh?"

"Character-Fusion." Kitefang/FF2 explained, holding up his bracelet. "Turns out my bracelet has more powers than I expected."

"Oh... Cool!"

"Yeah... but it's only temporary so-"

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Kitefang and FF2 and Brielle and WG were all separate again.

" ...Um, yeah... This happens." Kitefang continued, shrugging.

WG, not in the mood to celebrate at the moment, stormed up to Puggsy and grabbed him by the shirt-collar, fury blazing in her eyes. "You got Brielle PREGNANT? Why, I oughtta-" she snarled, holding up her fist.

FF2 pulled her back. "Hey! You can kill him later!" he snapped. "Right now, we've got to find the others and warn them about Marcus!"

"Marcus? Who's Marcus? (grr)" Fangface asked.

"We'll explain in a minute. Now, c'mon!" Brielle said, and they all began running down the hall…

*Pow!*

Halfway down, WG punched Puggsy in the eye. "OW! What was THAT for?" he snapped.

"You know what it was for." WG sneered.

Brielle rolled her eyes, then grabbed the authoress. "Come on! Sheesh, you'd think for someone who has a crush on Puggsy, you'd actually be thrilled to hear your character is having his baby." she muttered.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

Kitefang rolled his eyes. "Next time, I'm pairing with Kim." he scoffed.

"Ditto," FF2 muttered.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, review!


	6. Chapter 6: Tracker Arrives

And now, answers shall be given to the author and co-author!

Disclaimer: I only own myself, Brielle and Marcus (though, he's also owned by Fangface the Second, since he came up with the appearance for him. And his name.)

0o0o0o0o0

The gang met up in the lobby minutes later, and WG and FF2 filled them in on all that happened, from running into Marcus to the Character Fusion to why WG was sharpening an axe while glaring at Puggsy.

"...So, you're saying Edwin has a twin brother, who's half werewolf AND half vampire?" Kasandra questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Cool!" Kaiser and Fangpuss both exclaimed.

"Not cool." Edwin said sternly, sitting down and holding his head in his hands. "I should have known my past would catch up with me."

Alyx looked at her father, questionably. "What do you mean, dad?" she asked.

Edwin sighed. "A long time ago, Marcus and I went to a circus- a circus of freaks, to be exact- and we met a vampire, and we wanted to be vampires too. I got to become one, but Marcus didn't- because the vampire said he had 'evil blood' inside of him…"

"HOLD IT!" WG cried, feeling that Edwin's story sounded too familiar. "Did you just rip off that book, Cirque Du Freak?"

Edwin, not familiar with the novel, arched an eyebrow. "What is Cirque Du Freak?"

WG shook her head. "Forget it... Carry on."

"(ahem) Anyway, Marcus was determined to become a vampire, so he went to a small town and found a boy named Edward Cullen-"

"WHOA, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" FF2 shouted. "There is NO WAY we're going to have a Twilight reference in this story!"

"Yeah, cut out that stalker and stop ripping off other books!" WG added.

…As you can tell, the two authors despised Stephanie Meyer's book series, and showed it quite often.

"Alright! Sheesh." Edwin sneered. "...As I was saying, he had this other vampire bite him. I had followed him there and tried to stop him, but it was too late. Then, all of a sudden, he went after this young girl, and this other boy named Jacob Black-"

WG and FF2 gave the vampire dark glares. "Edwin…" they both warned.

"Er, sorry. This OTHER boy- who turned out to be a werewolf- attacked Marcus, thereby biting him and transforming him into a hybrid... and now he's evil and wants to kill us, apparently."

"So, it's those TWILIGHT losers' fault that we have this menace after us! Grrr, I KNEW no good could come from that sissified, sparkle-filled, emo-characterized book series!" WG snarled, and you could practically see smoke coming out of her head.

"I'm going up to those creepers and beating them so hard, they won't live to have a fifth book!" FF2 added, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I'm with you on that! After you beat them up, I'll run 'em over with my car!"

"Must you be so violent?" Puggsy deadpanned.

WG glared intensely at the cartoon. "Shut it, Pugs. You're next!"

"I take it you found out about Brielle?" Kasandra guessed.

" ...And I'm not too thrilled about it."

"You can beat up the Twilight kids and Puggsy later. Right now, we've got to get rid of Marcus!" Biff said, firmly.

"But how? You heard what Edwin said. He's too powerful." Kim said.

Suddenly, the doors swung open as a mighty wind blew, and in walked a young woman who looked like Kasandra, only her hair was short, and she wore a black shirt with cargo pants, boots, and had a belt with several bullet-cases and a rifle strapped to her back. "I believe I have a solution to the problem." she said.

Everyone else stared. "Who are you?" Kitefang asked.

"I go by many pen-names, but you may address me as... Tracker78."

Kasandra let out a gasp. "My creator!" she said.

"Sheesh, I wasn't expecting that!" WG exclaimed, then faced the reader. "And I'm writing this story!"

Tracker turned to WG. "Ah, you must be one of the other Fangface fans. Fangface the Second, I take it?" she asked.

WG gave a deadpanned look. "Um... no. I'm Wherever Girl."

"You're a girl?"

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe. Gone through it before."

"I'm Fangface the Second, Tracker." FF2 said. "What are you doing here? Joe and Ken said you couldn't make it."

Tracker shrugged. "The traffic was slow, but I made it. Just in time, it appears. I'm here to train you." she said.

"Train us?" WG questioned.

"For what?" FF2 asked.

Edwin rubbed the back of his neck, sighing heavily. "I guess it's time to tell you both." he said.

"Tell them what?" Brielle asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kim demanded.

"I can't tell you here. Come on, we need to go somewhere more private…" Edwin said, and they left the building… not knowing another figure was watching them from afar.

…Don't you just hate that cliché?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, Marcus was searching through several boxes of spell books, but none of them contained what he was looking for. "Where is that blasted spell?" he growled.

Joe and Ken, by this point, had already regained consciousness, and knew what he was after. "Don't waste your time, Marcus. There is no spell book for the wands." Joe said.

"Their true power comes from within." Ken added.

"Shut up! You fools, you found the two prophecies!" Marcus snapped, then grinned. "And yet, you never told them of their true destiny."

"What destiny is that?" Vincent asked, curious about the kretin's plans.

"You know those kids, Kasandra, Brielle and Kite?"

"Our worst enemies? Yes." Marlow answered.

"And you know those fans who created them?"

"The pests who switched our bodies and caused us misery? Yeah, what about them?" Vincent asked.

Marcus smirked. "They're the same person. Brielle is the cartoon-counterparts of Wherever Girl, Kasandra/Hunter are the cartoon-counterparts of Tracker, and Kite/Kitefang are the cartoon-counterparts of Fangface the Second."

Marlow scratched his head. "That would explain how WG managed to fuse with Brielle without a bracelet…" he said, thinking it over.

"Exactly. And unless one of us can fuse with another…" Marcus rubbed his chin, eyeing Marlow's bracelet. "Say, Marlow, you know how to work that bracelet, correct?"

"Oh, no! There is NO way-"

"You want revenge on your so-called son, don't you? If we combine my strength and agility with your skills, there will be no way they can beat us!"

Marlow looked at his bracelet. "Yes, but what about the consequences?"

Marcus was starting to get annoyed. "The only consequence will be that we'll defeat those rotten kids! Now, get fusing!"

Marlow glowered but obeyed, tapping his bracelet. There was a flash of light, and screaming, and soon, they were fused together... in an odd way. It's basically Marcus' torso, Vincent's legs, and Marlow's arms, and their three heads on Marcus's shoulders. …I've heard of villains joining together, but this is ridiculous!

"Hey! How did I get mixed up with you guys?" Vincent snapped.

"What did you do, Bellington?" Marcus demanded.

Marlow, at this point, was reading the pamphlet with instructions on how to use the bracelet. "Damn! I forgot you're not supposed to fuse with other characters that don't relate to you!" he sneered.

"NOW he tells us," Vincent scoffed.

"Don't worry! It's only temporary, so we should be defused in…" he looked at his watch. "Maybe 3 hours?"

"WHAT?" Vincent and Marcus both snapped.

"You'd better defuse us THIS MINUTE or I'm going to…" Vincent snarled, looking at his legs. "Kick your…" he looked at Marlow's arms. "Elbow!"

Marlow raised his arms. "Ha! Try it!" he sneered.

Marcus only shook his head. "Note to self: find more intelligent accomplices- ow!" he said, up until Vincent kicked his rear.

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, the gang and the authors sat in Edwin's apartment, as the vampire told WG and FF2 about… well, basically what Marcus told Vincent and Marlow back in that last scene.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying that Kite/Kitefang and I are the same person…" FF2 began.

"...And Brielle and I are the same person too…" WG said next.

"And we're destined to save the world from WHAT?" Kitefang and Brielle both questioned.

Edwin was sitting in a chair, holding a wine glass full of animal-blood (please contain your vomit 'til the end of the chapter). "That sums it up." he said, and took a good long sip from the glass.

Fangs and Puggsy paled and fell back fainting at the sight.

WG looked at Puggsy, giving him a critical look. "Is it just me... or has Puggsy become a bit of a wimp since your story, 'The Chosen One'?" she asked FF2.

Puggsy snapped awake. "I am NOT a wimp! I just can't handle seeing someone drink blood, that's all." he said defensively.

"*cough* Wimp. *cough*" FF2 'coughed'.

"Ah, shut up! Edwin doesn't scare me THAT much!"

"Fangs told me he made you cry, once." Kasandra said.

Fangs snapped awake. "He sure did!" he exclaimed, then went back into a faint.

"That was ONE time. ...And he was threatening to bite my neck!" Puggsy sneered.

"Hey, you can criticize my Vampire-Phobic husband later." Brielle snapped, earning a glare from Puggsy, though she didn't notice. "Right now, I want to know how Kite and I could be the two halves of Whatever-Girl and Fangface 2-"

"That's 'Wherever Girl' and 'Fangface the Second'!" FF2 and WG corrected.

"Whatever. How could we be the same halves of them but be from two different worlds?"

"Yeah, it doesn't make much sense." Kitefang said.

"That's what I wondered too, when I first found out the truth about Kasandra and I." Tracker said. "My guess is they came to be from our imaginations, and through fan-fiction worked their way into the toon-world. And since they're based off us, somewhat, they practically ARE us… just more… cartoon-ish."

"So, would this mean that, since Brielle is pregnant with Puggsy's kid, would WG also be-" Fangpuss began to say.

*WHACK!*

…up until the authoress hit him with a brick. "Lets NOT go into that subject, shall we?" she snarled.

"But what was that prophecy you were talking about?" Kaiser asked Edwin.

Edwin took out a book. "It's all a long story…" he said. "Years ago, the toon-world and real-world used to be one. But an evil sorcerer despised the unity and goodness of both worlds and split them apart, deciding to destroy them and make a world of his own, full of hatred."

"Typical villain," Brielle said, rolling her eyes.

"Before he could fulfill his task, however, a person that was half cartoon and half reality vanquished him. But the sorcerer vowed to return and complete his task one day…"

"And Marcus is that sorcerer?" Biff guessed.

"There's one way to find out…" FF2 said, raising his wand. "C'mon, lets go save the world."

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Action chapter coming up next!


	7. Chapter 7: Fusing, Searching and Traps

Alright, lets get some ACTION going!

Disclaimer: Must I say it?

0o0o0o0o0

"Alright, ready to fuse?" Tracker asked the other two authors and their identical OC.

Kitefang, FF2, Brielle, WG, and Kasandra nodded. Kite tapped his bracelet… but nothing happened. The two authors tried waving their wands, but still nothing happened. "Nothing's happening!" Kitefang said.

"Why aren't they fusing together now?" Kim asked.

"Maybe it's a one-time thing?" Puggsy guessed.

*Rumble*

The building suddenly shook, knocking some of the gang off their feet. "Holy smokes, it's an earthquake!" Fangface gasped.

"No, I don't think it's that, Fangface…" Edwin said, warily. "We will have to do this fusion thing, later! Right now, we'd better get out of here!"

Everyone runs out of the building, just as the shaking comes to a halt. "What the jumping ignorpotomases was THAT?" Puggsy demanded.

"I don't know, but it CAN'T be good." Biff said.

"Fangpuss, you, Kaiser and Alyx run back to the studios and try to find Joe and Ken. Tell them what's going on!" Tracker said to the younger members of the gang.

"Right!" Kaiser said, and he and the other two took off across the street back to the studio.

Fangface, in the meantime, had noticed something out of the corner of his eye. "Um, guys? (grr) How long has a portal to the real world been floating in the street?" he asked.

"WHAT?" Tracker, FF2 and WG all cried, whirling around.

Indeed, a large portal to the real world was open… and people in reality were starting to notice. "Quick, close it!" Edwin cried.

WG took out her wand and zapped the portal, making it shut. "Whew! That was close." she said.

"Tracker, didn't you close the portal after you used it?" Kasandra asked.

Tracker nodded. "I did… but that wasn't the portal I used." she said, grimly. "Apparently, my co-authors and I aren't the ONLY ones who know about the tooniverse."

"We'll get into it later," Kitefang said, messing with his bracelet. "(grr) Right now, I've got to find a way to get my bracelet working so we can- hey!"

(Brielle had grabbed Kitefang's wrist, slamming her fist on it, and suddenly it began to work. In a flash of light, the three authors were fused with their twin OC. "How'd you get it to work?" Tracker/Kasandra asked- looking like Kasandra in anime-form, but her hair was a bit shorter.

"When something doesn't work, just bang on it a few times, and it'll kick in. Always works for me!" WG/Brielle explained.

"That's why we never have to call the cable-guy… and always need a new TV." Puggsy said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, now let's find Marcus!" FF2/Kitefang exclaimed.

"He probably won't be hard to find- he's probably looking for us all now." Biff said.

"And he'll most-likely kill us." Edwin added.

"That's a risk we're willing to take." WG/Brielle responded.

"But what about the baby?" Puggsy asked, concerned. His concern then increased. "...Kind to think of it, won't this fusion thing have some sort of whacked-out affect on it?"

"Probably not." Tracker/Kasandra replied, only it was mostly Tracker who spoke. "Fusions only cause a person and their toon-counterpart to join as one. We may have mood-swings, cravings, morning-sickness, and all that other stuff, but the babies will not be affected."

FF2/Kitefang's eyes then widened, and he had to hold back a snicker. "So, would this mean that Tracker and WG are also pregnant with Fangface and Puggsy's kids?" he asked, FF2 speaking, letting out a laugh.

*Bam!*

FF2/Kitefang lay on the ground, seeing stars, while WG/Brielle rubbed her fist. "Are we going to keep talking about our kids-to-be, or are we going to go beat some kretin-butt?" Brielle's voice asked, rhetorically. She then took out a pair of knives. "I still have some hunting-moves I'd like to try out."

Tracker/Kasandra rubbed her chin. "Say, come to think of it, where are those two lame-brain hunters?" Kasandra's voice asked.

"I haven't seen them since we found Edwin." Kim said.

"And Martin's been absent, too." Biff then noticed.

The ground trembled again.

"Wherever they are, I have a feeling Marcus is involved," Edwin said.

"Well, lets not stand around then, guys!" Tracker/Kasandra said, taking out a picture of the moon and looking at it. Immediately, she sprouted wolf-ears, a tail, and fangs, and her eyes turned yellow. "We've got a creep to catch!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, looking through Volume 12 of 'The Book of Spells'...

"Where the heck is that spell?" Marcus snapped, throwing the book across the room, on top of a pile of others, most which happened to be 'Harry Potter' books.

"For the LAST TIME, the power comes from within! You'll never find that spell!" Joe said, more annoyed than worried.

"And for the last time, SHUT UP! You fools, you had the two prophecies in your grasp, but you never told them of their true powers! You kept their destiny hidden from them…"

"What were we supposed to say? 'Hey, guys! You're the two destined children! Fuse with your characters and go save the world!'?" Ken scoffed.

"Oh, hush. Thanks to that fluke, they'll never know, and will never defeat me!"

"Yeah, so spell or no spell, you're doomed!" Marlow said with a cackle… he and Vincent still fused to Marcus.

"When are we going to defuse?" Vincent asked, boredly.

Marlow sneered at the other hunter. "Idiot! You just ruined the dramatic mood!"

"What's so dramatic about a kretin with two extra heads looking through a bunch of Harry Potter books?"

"ARGH!" Marcus roared, slamming a book down. "THESE BOOKS ARE USELESS! IF I DON'T FIND THAT SPELL-"

The building then shook, and Marlow's bracelet was glowing red and burning hot. "Hey! Easy with your temper! If you get TOO mad, my bracelet will erupt with power and destroy us all!" the werewolf hunter snapped.

"You never told me it was a 'mood bracelet'." Vincent joked, then arched an eyebrow. "...What kind of villain wears jewelry anyway? It sounds so feminine."

Marlow blushed. "IT IS NOT! This bracelet contains powers BEYOND your imagination! ...Besides, a lot of villains wear power-filled jewelry."

Vincent scoffed. "Name ten."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP, OR DO I HAVE TO-" Marcus began to roar, but a flash of light interrupted him, and suddenly the three villains were defused.

"It's about time!" Marlow sneered, brushing himself off.

Marcus' ear then twitched. "Shh. ...It sounds like we have some uninvited guests. Vincent, you go to the cafeteria. Marlow, go to the lounge. Ambush anyone who comes your way."

The two werewolf hunters obeyed, running out of the basement. "You won't get away with this, you know." Joe sneered.

"Ha! That's what ALL victims say." Marcus huffed.

"...Before the villain is captured." Ken added with a smug grin.

Marcus held up the cuff he had stuck in his pocket. "Not this time…" With that, he left, and the two producers couldn't help but wonder what the villain had in store for the Fangface gang.

…And hoped they would stop him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang ran into the studios, where they saw Fangpuss, Kaiser, and Alyx standing around Martin, who slumped unconscious in a chair. "Joe and Ken aren't here. They're gone!" Fangpuss said, frantically. "(grr) And it's not even past 5 o'clock!"

"And we found Martin unconscious in the library section…" Kaiser added.

"And every book from the "Spells" section is missing." Alyx finished.

"No doubt Marcus was there." Edwin muttered. "Martin was probably in there or passing by when my brother raided the shelves- Marcus never liked taking chances." he looked at the minors. "You kids take Martin back to his apartment and guard him- but be careful."

"But we want to stay and help you find Marcus!" Kaiser protested.

Edwin shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Marcus is too powerful for you guys."

"DaaAAD! We're not little kids! We can handle it!" Alyx griped, pouting.

"Yeah, I was fighting bad-guys worse than Marcus before I even learned to talk!" Fangpuss added.

"It's true," Fangface said with a shrug.

Edwin pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "Fine." he said. "But, you should still take Martin to the apartment so nothing happens to him while he's out cold-"

Martin, at this moment, was then coming to. "Ow... what hit me?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"A kretin, that's what." Tracker/Hunter replied, and Hunter's voice spoke next. "Are you okay, bro?"

Alyx, Kaiser, and Fangpuss smirked at Edwin. "Never mind…" Edwin mumbled.

Martin, in the meantime, arched an eyebrow at Tracker/Hunter. "Oh, Hunt, don't tell my you fused with our creator AGAIN…" he griped. "You know how weird that sounds!"

"I know, but it was either fuse together to stop Marcus, or get our kidneys ripped out." Tracker/Hunter replied, and Martin only shook his head.

"C'mon. The sooner we find Marcus-" Biff began.

"The sooner we can kick his butt!" WG/Brielle finished, pounding her fist into her palm.

They decided to split up. Biff, Kim, Martin, Tracker, Hunter, Edwin and Alyx went down one hallway; Puggsy, Fangface, Fangpuss, Kaiser, Kitefang/FF2 and Brielle/WG go down the other hallway, arriving at a fork.

"Looks like we'll have to split up…" Puggsy said.

"Again." WG/Brielle added.

"Fangpuss and I will take the hall to the left." Kaiser said, and he and Fangpuss went down one hallway.

The others went down the opposite hallway… only to come to another fork. "Split up again?" FF2/Kitefang asked, deadpanned.

"Split up again." Puggsy sighed, then turned to Fangface. "Fangface, I want you to go with Brielle and Where-Girl, just in case you run into Marcus."

"What do you think I am, a damsel in distress? I don't need a werewolf body-guard!" WG/Brielle snapped.

Puggsy gave them a look. "Actually, I figured we should each go with a werewolf, just to be on the safe-side."

"Then how come you're not going with Fangface? You and him ALWAYS split up together!" FF2/Kitefang pointed out.

Puggsy shrugged. "I... just feel like doing something different, that's all. C'mon, we're wasting time!" he then grabbed FF2/Kitefang by the shirt, dragging him down the hall.

WG/Brielle waved her hand in front of her, mysteriously. "Something feels off-balance in the universe here…" WG's voice said.

"Yeah, yeah. I wonder why Pugs wanted to go with FF2 and Kitefang, (grr)" Fangface said.

They looked at each other and shrugged, then went down the other hallway… unknowingly being watched by two figures. "Once I get the werewolf out of the picture, you handle the girl," one figure whispered to the other, who was smaller.

"Sure thing, grampa." The smaller figure replied.

"Don't call me grandpa! It makes me feel old… now, get into position! Marcus will have our necks if we screw this up…" And the two mysterious figures split up.

…Lotta mysterious figures running around lately, isn't there?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff, Kim, Martin, Edwin, Alyx and Tracker/Hunter entered the cafeteria, only to notice one thing…

"Everything's so quiet…" Martin said.

"TOO quiet." Edwin added.

Just as they figured out it was a trap, a net fell over them, and Vincent stepped out from behind a table, smirking. "Ha! I KNEW setting up a net in this room was a good idea!" he boasted.

Tracker and Hunter then, suddenly, defused. "Fondane! I figured you'd join in on this…" Hunter snarled.

"Clever, aren't you?" Vincent then held up his gun, aiming it at Hunter. "Well, smarts won't help you out this time, she-wolf. It's time I started something that had to be finished long ago…"

Tracker then waved her palm in front of Vincent's face, her eyes strangely swirling in different colors as she did. "No you will not." she said, firmly.

Vincent looked at her, feeling himself slipping into a trance. "Wha...?"

"You will let us go, and you will NOT harm Hunter. I created the story, and it shall not end that way."

"Yes... whatever you say…" Vincent then cut the net, releasing them.

"Now, tell us what Marcus is up to." Martin demanded.

Vincent shook his head, out of his trance. "What makes you think I'll-" Tracker's eyes glared intensely into his, flashing different colors, and he felt his mind going numb. "...Uh, he's looking for a spell that will fuse the toon-world and real-world together, in such a manner it will cause both to clash and crumble."

"Thanks." Hunter said, then punched Vincent in the face, knocking him out.

"Whoa, what did you DO to him?" Alyx asked, amazed at Tracker's trick.

"I am his creator. I mentally wrote his character to do what I wanted him to do." Tracker said. "It's kind of hard work- you really have to know your characters well in order to get control of them."

"I wonder if my creator can do that." Edwin said, then shuddered. "Uh, on second thought, I don't think I'd like to find out."

"Don't worry. They have a way's to go before they master THAT technique."

"Maybe THAT'S reason why Marcus is after Wherever Girl and Fangface the Second! One of them must be his creator, too…" Biff said.

"And he's trying to destroy them so they can't control him!" Kim added.

"C'mon, we'd better find them before Marcus does!" Hunter said.

Handcuffing Vincent to a table, they quickly took off in search for the others, praying that Marcus hadn't found them first.

0o0o0o0o0

Puggsy and FF2/Kitefang walked down the hall, no sign of any kretins, hunters, producers, or anything. "Kitefang- er, and Fangface the Second... Can I ask you something?" Puggsy said, awkwardly, once knowing they were completely alone.

"Sure, shoot." FF2/Kitefang replied.

"Well, namely this is more of a question for Kitefang, but... what was it like having a kid? How exactly did it feel to be a dad?"

" Well, considering how we're still teenagers and my kid is basically grown up in this story... Not to break the fourth wall, or anything…" Kitefang's voice came, rubbing his chin. "Well to start off, I was kind of nervous when I found out Kim was pregnant…"

There was a flash of light and FF2 and Kitefang were defused, though the werewolf didn't notice all that much. "...But, when he was born, when I held him in my arms, I didn't feel nervous. In fact, I felt a certain... warmth in my heart, and I knew that I could be a father and take care of him... like how you guys took care of me." he finished.

FF2 sniffled, wiping away a tear. "That was beautiful, man." he said.

"Very touching, son. ...Too bad I can't feel the same about you." came a voice from behind, and la-de-frickin-da, it happened to be Marlow, who had his sword out. "I tried to have your mother abort you once I found out about your 'family trait', but she was a lucky enough bitch to elude me. But no matter. A POST-abortion will be suitable enough."

Kitefang growled, making his bracelet turn into a sword as well. "Bring it, so I can destroy you again!" he snarled.

"Don't you just LOVE these father-son moments?" FF2 said, sarcastically. "Even though you AREN'T his real father, Marlow… not that you could ever be a father in the first place."

"You stay out of this! It's bad enough you put THIS God-forsaken beast in my life, and killed me off! But, that can be settled-" Marlow said, preparing to strike, not noticing someone standing beside him-

*BAM!*

Puggsy knocked Marlow out with a right-hook. "Sheesh, Fangface the Second, did you have to make it where he talks so much in a fight?" he scoffed.

"Guess that's his fatal flaw." FF2 shrugged, kneeling down and taking off Marlow's bracelet, crushing it in his grip. "But, then again, his attitude got him that way. Oh well, he won't be doing anymore damage without his bracelet… unless I decide to 'let' him have it back."

"Please. Don't." Kitefang sneered, and they continued their search.

…after stapling Marlow to the wall by his shirt and pants.

0o0o0o0o0

It must've been a small-world, for Brielle and WG had also defused. "Gotta love the temporary fusion." Brielle said with a chuckle.

"You DO realize we'll have to fuse back together eventually, right?" WG asked. "I mean, we're going to have to use our combined strengths to save the world, you know."

Brielle sneered. "Thanks, killjoy."

"(grr) Hey, I hear something! (snarl) Someone's coming around the corner." Fangface said, making the two girls stop. He shushed them and began sneaking over to the corner, where he saw a shadow and jumped out in front of whoever's behind the corner, snarling…

Only to see a mirror image of himself- no wait, it's Fangpuss! "Whoa! Easy, cuz!" Fangpuss said, jumping back.

"Oh, Fangpuss! It's you. I thought you were…"

"Did you guys find anything?" Kaiser asked.

"Not one kretin-hybrid." WG sighed, then looked down the hall. "Hey, someone's coming!"

"It's Alyx!" Brielle noticed.

Alyx stopped in front of them, out of breath. "*Pant pant* THERE you are! Sheesh, did there have to be so many hallways?" she asked, taking in deep breaths.

"Alyx! What's going on? Where's the others?" Kaiser asked.

"We found Vincent- well, he found us, but whatever- and we found out he's working with Marcus and that kretin's probably after your two fans so they can't control him!"

"Uh... what do you mean 'control him'?" WG asked, just as confused as the others.

"I didn't get it either. Have Tracker explain it! C'mon!"

They all began running down the hallway... until the elevator doors open and WG and Fangface are pulled inside! Oh noes!

"Fangface!" Fangpuss gasped, then pried open the elevator doors, only to see that it was already heading downward. "(grr) I'm going down after them!" he jumped down, landing on the elevator.

Brielle turned to the others. "Well, don't just stand around, guys! Alyx, you and Will go find help! Fangpuss is already doing his thing, so Pugs, that leaves you with me. C'mon, there's a control room just down the hall!" she ordered.

Puggsy arched an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Brielle gave a deadpanned look, pointing to a map of the building, hanging on a wall.

"Oh, right…"

Fangface and WG, in the meantime, happened to come face-to-face with a villain they both knew too-well. He had slick dark hair, wore a pin-striped suit, sunglasses, and was showing off his fangs with a grin.

"ED!" WG and Fangface both gasped.

"Didn't think you'd see me again, did you?" Ed asked Fangface, then lunged.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: And then came the cliffhanger! lol Alright, please review. But if you send flames, I'll go crazy-reality-girl on your-

Everyone: Watch the language!

A/N: Oops, right...


	8. Chapter 8: Another Kretin

Thanks to some inspiration from Fangface the Second, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Fangface characters, or their creators, or my co-author. Just myself, Brielle, Ed and half of Marcus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the control room down the hall, Brielle and Puggsy were frantically looking around for the power-switch that controlled the elevators. "Quick! Which button stops the elevator?" she asked.

"I think it's that one! …Or maybe that one… Maybe that lever?" Puggsy replied, looking at all the buttons and switches, his mind racing.

"Oh, for the love of Frank Welker!" Brielle then started pushing random buttons and pulling levers.

The result: a power surge occurred, and the lights went out.

"I think you blew the power." Puggsy deadpanned.

Brielle shrugged. "Well, at least that probably stopped the elevator, right?" she muttered.

Puggsy slapped his forehead. "Man, it's a good thing you're beautiful."

Brielle glowered at him. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not smart?"

"Well, you pushed buttons at random, blew the power, and doomed probably several people. Not really a wise move."

"Hey, you're not so smart, either! You didn't know which button or switch stopped the elevator! …And I saw you pushing buttons at random in that episode, "The Invisible Menace Mix-Up", you don't criticize me, you hypocrite!"

Puggsy sneered. "Alright, that's it! I don't have to stand around and argue with you! I've got a friend to save!" he then walked out of the room.

Brielle stormed behind him. "Oh, sure! Storm out on me in the dark, you- AUGH!"

Puggsy froze. "Brielle?"

"Puggsy! *Gack!* Let go of me, you creep!"

In the shadows, Puggsy could see a mysterious shape, strangling his wife. "BRIELLE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Biff happened to be in the lobby when the lights went out. "Yikes! Who killed the lights?" he gasped, bumping into the wall. He felt along, until he felt a metallic box. "Luckily I'm near the fuse box." He then opened it and flicked a few switches, until the lights came back on.

…And he didn't even have to use a flashlight.

Show off.

0o0o0o0o0

The lights came on, where Puggsy saw a smaller-version of Marcus sticking a needle into Brielle's stomach. "Brielle! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRL, YOU CREEP!" he bellowed, lunging toward whoever the small-kretin was.

"How can you see me… Oh, crap… the lights came back on, didn't they?" the small-kretin said, then shoved Brielle aside. "No matter."

Puggsy swung his fist at the strange-kretin, only to allow the creature to bite his knuckle. "YeeeEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" he kicked the small-kretin back, seeing that his hand was now bleeding. "Why, you stupid-"

Just then, Marcus arrived, tackling Puggsy to the ground. "John, get out of here!" he said.

"Sure thing," The smaller kretin, 'John', replied. He threw down a small marble, and in a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

How cliché.

Edwin came running down the hall next, hearing the commotion. "Puggsy! Are you-" he began, then froze, seeing his brother. "MARCUS!"

"Edwin! So, we meet again." Marcus said with a smirk.

Brielle sat up, holding her stomach. That's the most clichéd thing I've ever heard… *cough cough*" she said, slumping against a wall.

Puggsy ran to her aid. "Brie, are you okay? What did he DO to you?" he asked.

"He just grabbed me and started to choke me, then said something about 'tweaking some DNA' and jammed a needle into my stomach." Brielle then noticed a couple drops of blood dripping onto her shirt, and gasped. "…Pugs, your hand! It's bleeding!"

Edwin glowered darkly at Marcus, upon hearing this. "You will pay for what you've done to my friends!" he shouted, then lunged at his brother.

Marcus boredly caught Edwin by the throat, choking him with one hand. "Oh, don't waste your strength trying to fight me, Edwin. Besides, I'm saving my combat skills for a greater challenge." he said, then tossed his brother aside and ran off down the hall at an incredible speed.

"You won't get away THAT easily!" Edwin stood up and ran after Marcus.

Brielle shook her head. "Sheesh, is everyone using a cliché line, today?" she sneered.

Puggsy helped her to her feet. "C'mon, we'd better find the others and get you to the infirmary, and find out what that sicko was trying to-"

Brielle gasped. "Pugs, watch out!"

As if two unexpected villains weren't enough for this story, Snake- Puggsy's old rival- happened to show up and give him an upper-cut upside the jaw. "Miss me?" the gangster asked, grinning evilly.

"Snake! I thought they lockified you up!" Puggsy snapped.

"Yeah, but they couldn't contain me." he then pulled out a knife. "Now, how about we finish some unfinished business?"

"Oh, you are NOT about to lay a knife on my boyfriend!" Brielle snapped, then kicked Snake between the legs, then punched him upside the jaw, then kicked his legs out from beneath him.

Snake glared. "You dumb bitch! You'll pay for that-" he began to snap, until Brielle kicked him in the gut. "Oof!"

Brielle took his knife. "I'd stay down if I were you. C'mon, Puggsy."

Brielle and Puggsy began to run down the hall, but Snake pulled out a gun and shot at them, missing by inches. He shoots again, and grazes Brielle's arm with a bullet. "Take THAT, bitch!" he shouted.

"YeeeeEEOOOOOOOOOWW!" Brielle grabbed her bleeding arm. "Damn it! That son of a- ow!"

Puggsy turned angrily toward Snake, his eyes blazing with so much fury, it was almost as if you were looking into the flames of… er, the 'bad' place. "That's. IT!" he shouted, then tackled Snake, pinning him to the ground and began to strangle him. "No one shoots MY wife and gets away with it!"

"*Gack!* P-Puggsy! C-Calm d-down!" Snake choked out. "I-I-I didn't mean it! *Gasp!* I was a-a-aiming for you! Honest! *Grk!* Okay, th-that didn't come out right…"

Puggsy only squeezed Snake's throat tighter, making him go blue in the face. Brielle, watching it all, saw the crazy look in his eyes… the look of a killer. "STOP PUGGSY, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" she shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him off of Snake, who madly ran for his life. "Pugs, what is with you? I never saw you so mad! …Well, alright, I've seen you pretty pissed before, but… geez, Pugs, you were acting like a maniac!"

Puggsy was breathing hard, thinking about what he nearly did. "I don't know, when he shottify ya, I just… I… I- I don't feel good." he stammered, then collapsed.

"Puggsy?" Brielle knelt beside him, seeing that his face was suddenly turning blue. "PUGGSY!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The black-out didn't just cause problems for Brielle and Puggsy, but also for WG and Fangface… the authoress now in the clutches of her own OC villain. (oh, the irony!) "Now listen, werewolf, and listen good! If you want to see your precious little fan live, you'll do as I say…" Ed was saying, keeping WG trapped in a headlock.

_We could have beaten him, but NO, the lights had to go out, the elevator had to stop, and I had to let myself get captured! _she thought, bitterly. _Why does this sort of thing only happen to the GIRLS in meddling kids stories?_

Fangface only snarled. "You let her go, or I'll-" he said, preparing to pounce.

"Ah, ah, ah! Make one move, and I'll turn into a full-fledged vampire and suck every drop of blood out of her!" Ed threatened, his eyes glowing red.

WG then realized something. "WAIT A MINUTE! You're not a vampire anymore!" she snapped.

"Of course I am!"

"No, you're not! In my story, you were transformed into a human after the sun extinguished your vampire half!" What only Fangface noticed was that the authoress' eyes were starting to change color.

"Oh, then why can I do THIS?" Ed flexed, trying to turn full-vampire, but nothing happened. "What the…? That's strange, I was able to turn into my vampire form a minute ago-"

*BAM!*

WG punched Ed in the face, knocking him out. "That's what you get for trying to hold ME hostage, you numbskull!" she snarled.

Fangface stared at her in amazement. "Whoa… Wherever Girl, how did you DO that?" he asked.

WG arched an eyebrow. "What? All you gotta do is make a fist and-"

"(grr) No, not that! Your eyes were flashing with different colors!"

"They were?" WG took out a mirror, looking into it and fluttering her eye-lids. "Weird, normally they just stay blue."

Suddenly, there's a *THUD!* and the escape hatch to the elevator opens up and Fangpuss falls in… like, literately.

*Thud! (again)*

"Ow… did I miss anything?" Fangpuss asked.

"We got it covered," WG said. The elevator doors then opened and they ran out, leaving Ed behind. "Did you guys find out anything?"

"Only that you and Fangface the Second might have control over Marcus."

Fangface cocked his head. "How?" he asked.

Fangpuss shrugged. "Tracker will have to explain it. I had no idea what it's about."

"Well, c'mon! Let's find Tracker then, and-" WG began, but was interrupted by a shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!"

"That sounds like Brielle!" Fangface said, and they quickly sprinted down the hall to where Brielle was at, meeting the others along the way- apparently the whole building heard her shriek.

They finally reached her, seeing her standing in front of a creature with blue skin, black hair, a muscular-build, and yellow eyes. Another kretin.

But it wasn't WHAT the creature was, but more of who it was…

"PUGGSY?" All the others gasped.

0o0o0o0o0

FF2: Um, hello, everybody. Uh, Wherever Girl couldn't make it because, well… (looks at WG, who had written so much shock into his chapter that she herself had fainted) Um, yeah. So, I'm here to tell you to please review, and we'll get to the next chapter… As soon as she comes to. Which. Had. Better. Be. Soon. Oh, yeah, and don't send flames! Seriously, we'll fuse with Brielle and Kitefang and hunt you down if you do! I'm not lying! (holds up wand) We WILL do it! So, be nice, okay? (turns to WG- still unconscious) Hurry up and wake up, will ya?


	9. Chapter 9: In Which Puggsy Has Fangs

Me: Uh... what happened? I blacked out.

FF2: You fainted at the end of the last chapter, when Puggsy turned into a kretin.

Me: Oh yeah... (begins to faint again)

FF2: (grabs me) Oh, no you don't! We've got a story to finish!

Me: Alright, lets get finishing, then!

FF2: Yeah, lets- uh, oh.

Me: What?

FF2: (holds up a sheet of paper) This.

Me: *groan* Right. (reads piece of paper) I do not own Joe Ruby, Ken Spears, Tracker and her characters, or the original Fangface characters...

FF2: Or me and my characters.

Me: Yeah. Just myself and Brielle... and Marcus, well, half of him, anyway.

FF2: I own the other half! ^-^

Me: Okay, let's get on with it now, shall we?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Holy crud! Marcus must've bitten Puggsy and turned him into a kretin!" FF2 gasped.

"It wasn't Marcus, it was some other kretin," Brielle explained, lying a hand on her stomach. "The freak attacked us during the blackout, then Pugs began to change when Snake popped out of nowhere and decided to cut in, right after Marcus showed up and left!"

"Showed up and left?" Kasandra questioned.

"You know what I mean!"

"Grr?" Puggsy said, confused. He then clapped a hand over his mouth, then tried to say something, only to unleash another small growl. He then looked into a nearby mirror, then- upon seeing his reflection- let out a sound that seemed to be a cross between a snarl and a scream.

"It appears that the transformation has caused Puggsy to lose his speech," Alyx said.

WG's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh, this is terrible!" she gasped, grabbing Tracker by the shirt-collar. "You know what this means?"

"That we have one-less big-mouth to deal with?" Tracker guessed.

"No. It means that… we won't hear any of Puggsy's vocabulary! …I think I'm going to faint again…"

"And she denies she has a crush on him-" Fangpuss whispered to Kaiser, though stopped short when he saw the death-glare the authoress was giving him, holding her wand while doing so. "Er, then again, girls are never wrong!"

"Duh. Now how are we going to change my husband back?" Brielle sneered.

"I don't know, Brielle." Kitefang said, rubbing his chin. "To tell the truth, I think the transformation is an improvement."

Puggsy snarled at the werewolf in response.

Alyx, in the meantime, had whipped out a book. "I'm looking for an antidote," she said, then arched an eyebrow. "That's weird…"

"What is it?" Biff asked.

"It says here that, unlike vampires and werewolves, when a Kretin bites someone, they don't turn into a kretin too." she held the book in front of the others, showing them pictures of the procedure. "It says Kretins have one vampire-fang and one werewolf-fang, and the only way they could get someone to transform is to bite them with either fang. If bitten by both fangs at the same time, both traits would clash and leave no affect- except for a nasty bite-mark."

Puggsy gave a snarl while putting his hands on hips, and no one needed a translation to know that it meant, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"But how do we change him back?" Kim asked.

"It says that, in order to change a kretin, they must be bitten by a vampire or werewolf," Martin said, reading over Alyx's shoulder. "Whether it would be the same one who bit them or a different one, they would change back to either a vampire or a werewolf. The only way it wouldn't work is if they were born a kretin, then only Sensodin would be the only way to change them back."

"What's Sensodin?" FF2 asked.

"I've heard of it, before." Brielle said. "Vincent had a book about it. It's a serum that's injected into someone to erase their creature-counterparts, normally used on vampires or werewolves."

"Well, I doubt any of us are carrying any Sensodin, so it looks like someone's gonna have to bite Pugs." WG said, then looked around. "Any volunteers?"

No hands went up, and Puggsy began to inch away. "I'll do it," Kitefang sighed. Puggsy tried to run, but the werewolf grabbed his arm. "Sorry about this, buddy."

Puggsy roared with pain when Kitefang bit him, though his roar turned into his human-yell, and his skin faded back to its normal tone. "Leaping ignorpotomases, THAT HURT!" He snapped at the werewolf.

"Yay! The vocabulary lives on!" WG exclaimed. FF2 only rolled his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Biff asked Puggsy.

Puggsy rubbed his head. "I still feel kinda weird…" he replied, then stood up… and everyone instantly noticed that he was five inches taller. "Whoa! You guys shrinkify?"

"No... you grew! (grr) Grew!" Fangface said, surprised.

"Lucky," WG and Brielle- both who stood at Puggsy's normal height- both muttered, crossing their arms in jealousy.

FF2 then noticed something else. "Whoa, hold it, Pugs! Open your mouth." he said, and Puggsy did so… and everyone saw that he had fangs! "Yep, just what I figured."

"What?" Tracker asked.

"Puggsy's a vampire."

"WHAT?" The others, Puggsy included, all cried.

"Yep. When Kitefang bit him, he cancelled out the werewolf half of Puggsy's kretin form, and now he's just a vampire." Alyx said, looking at the book again. "It says so in the book."

"Man, why do all the cool things have to happen to you?" WG asked Puggsy, who only scowled at her.

"If you want, one of us could bite you." Fangpuss retorted.

"Pass!"

"Man, wait 'til Edwin hears about THIS!" Fangface exclaimed, then looked around. "(grr) Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Last we saw him, he was after... *gasp!* Marcus!" Brielle cried out.

"Well, c'mon! We'd better find Marcus and-" Kim began.

Brielle shook her head. "No! I mean Marcus is right behind-"

Too late.

Marcus popped up behind WG and grabbed her. "Gotcha!" he shouted.

"EEEK!" WG screamed, then by reflex, punched Marcus, escaping his clutch. "Don't DO that! I HATE it when people sneak up on me!"

Marcus growled, grabbing WG's wrist with both hands, clasping something around it. "You're coming with me!"

WG, in response, kicked Marcus between the legs. "Back off, jerk-face!"

"Ow... not cool." Marcus let go of WG, his voice taking a higher pitch as he fell to his knees.

That's when the others noticed the metallic cuff on WG's wrist. "Hey! What's with the hardcore jewelry?" Kaiser demanded.

Marcus smirked, standing up. "That, my dear kid-wolf, is a tracking bracelet. It will allow me to find this girl no matter where she goes." he said.

"Geez, and I thought anime fan-girls were crazy stalkers!" FF2 commented.

WG tried to unlatch the bracelet, but it was stuck. "I can't get it off!" she grunted. "Someone get me a hack-saw!"

Marcus then turned to FF2. "And as for you, I want you to meet me in the Underworld realm within the next hour for a duel." he said.

FF2 crossed his arms. "And if I decline?" he asked.

Marcus pulled out a remote. "Then it's boom-boom bye-bye for your pretty little girlfriend. That bracelet is equipped with a self-destruct mechanism, which can be easily activated."

FF2 only arched an eyebrow. "You think she's my girlfriend?"

"I am not!" WG snapped. She now had a hack-saw and was trying to cut the bracelet, but the tool only lost its teeth. "Darn it!"

"FF2 and WG? A couple?" Brielle scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I suppose next Puggsy's going to turn into a werewolf!"

Puggsy gripped his wife's shoulder. "Watch it, Brie. I don't wanna get jinxified!" he said.

Marcus kept his attention on FF2. "Either meet me in the Underworld realm by 10:00 TONIGHT, or she'll die! ...Oh, and I suggest you start running, Wherever Girl." he said.

"Why?" WG questioned.

"Because I just unleashed some of my minions to hunt you down. And they each have a special chip inserted in their brains that is remotely connected to your tracking device."

On cue, several screeches came from down the hall.

"Ah, that would be them."

Edwin then arrived, out of breath. "THERE you are! Returning to the scene of the-" he began.

Brielle took out a pair of daggers, looking a tad annoyed. "Okay, the next guy who uses a clichéd quote gets his butt kicked! I'm not kidding!" she shouted.

"Brielle… give me the knives…" Kasandra said coolly, holding out her hand. She knew how easily irritated Brielle could get, and since she was pregnant, she knew someone would no doubt get sent to an early grave.

Brielle scowled, sheathing her daggers.

Marcus grinned at Edwin. "About time you caught up, brother. Now, give me my wand!" he snapped.

Edwin kept a poker-face. "What are you talking about? What wand?" he asked, acting confused.

"Don't play dumb! The wand you made for me before you became a vampire, but locked away after I became a kretin- you know, when you believed I was 'too evil' to use it?"

"Oh, yeah... THAT wand."

"Give it to me. You know you can't contain its power! You're too weak... You could have power over it IF you drank human blood, but no. You couldn't drink it after you drank from your daughter!"

The vampire clenched his fists. "Leave her out of this!"

"What is he talking about, Edwin?" Kitefang asked, concerned.

Marcus smirked. "He didn't tell you about his first victim, did he?" he asked, enjoying the shock on everyone's faces. "Tsk tsk, Edwin. You shouldn't keep secrets from your friends…"

Another screech came from the halls, this time sounding closer.

"Well, time to go!" Marcus then punched Edwin unconscious, then used his wand to open a portal. "Remember what we talked about, Fangface the Second." he stepped through the portal, dragging Edwin with him.

"Dad, no!" Alyx cried, running after them, but the portal shut. She fell to her knees, placing her face in her hands. Kaiser stepped beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

The screeching was down the hall now, and the gang looked over, seeing large, black-scaled, lizard-like creatures with no eyes, but long sharp teeth, which were very, very quick. "Something tells me we should run... NOW!" Tracker shouted.

No one hesitated, and started to sprint. "Can I use my daggers NOW?" Brielle sarcastically asked Kasandra.

"Less sarcasm, more running!" Kasandra snapped.

"You guys go one way, I'll go the other. They're after me, anyway." WG suggested.

"There is NO WAY we're leaving you behind!" FF2 snapped.

Marcus' minions were catching up, one of them snapping at Fangpuss' tail. "Well, nice knowing you, Where-Girl!" Fangpuss said, shaking her hand, then began to run in another direction, until Kasandra yanked him back, giving him a harsh glare.

"There's only seven of them." Biff said, looking back. "If we split up, we might have a greater chance of beating them!"

"But they're just after Wherever Girl! If we split up, they'll all just go after her." Kim pointed out.

"Well, we can't keep outrunning them!" Martin snapped.

"Just leave me and go help Edwin- Whoop!" WG began, until she tripped over her shoe-lace. (a/n: of COURSE something like that would happen to me during a chase-scene)

The minions surrounded WG, the others pausing ahead. Puggsy looked back, then- upon his new vampire instinct- snarled and attacked the minions, throwing them back from WG. The werewolves jumped in, fending the minions back while Puggsy dragged her around the corner, out of sight. "Don't worry, Brielle. You're safe, now." he said.

WG arched an eyebrow. "Uh, Pugs?" she said, then held up her cuffed-wrist. "I'm WG."

Puggsy looked over, seeing that the real Brielle was assisting the werewolves in fighting the minions. He gave WG an innocent smirk. "Eh, heh… Excusify me, one sec," he then turned to the fight-scene, outraged. "BRIELLE? ARE YOU CRAZY? You're PREGNANT!"

"And the hormones gave me an urge to kill, and I'M NOT ABOUT TO IGNORE IT!" Brielle shouted back.

Puggsy shook his head, then looked at WG. "Some woman you set me up with!" he scoffed, then ran back to the fight, dragging his wife out of it, then joining in.

"C'mon, we'd better help-" FF2 began, but suddenly a minion tossed Fangface at him. The collision caused the werewolf to scrape his fang against the co-author's shoulder, making him hiss in pain. "Augh! That's it! Now you're in for it!" he took out a knife then charged at the minions.

Fangface, in the meantime, sat next to WG. "(grr) Boy, those things really know how to take a punch," he said, then turned to WG. "Hey, you okay?"

WG sighed. "Only until those creepy things get tired of fighting the others and come after me." she replied, shaking her head, then muttered under her breath. "Figures I'd screw up matters somehow…"

Then, something that happens on rare occasions, just happened: a light bulb appeared over Fangface's head. "Ooh! Ooh! But what if you WEREN'T you?"

Fangface then whispered a plan into her ear…

"Take THAT, you eye-less lizard-faced lackies!" Puggsy shouted, hitting a minion with a pipe and sending it flying backwards.

"Hey, Kassy, how about changing into Hunter and giving us a hand, huh?" Brielle called, pointing her knife at a minion who tried to pounce from behind. "Don't even think about it, bub."

Kasandra looked at a picture of the moon, then joined the fight. "Figures you'd need back-up," Hunter scoffed. Brielle only sneered at her. Suddenly, a minion whipped its tail around her ankles, tripping her onto her back. Brielle tried to help her, but another minion knocked her off her feet. Fangpuss, Kitefang, Puggsy and Kaiser leaped in to fight, but were yanked back by the other minions.

The last minion pinned FF2 to the ground, preparing to bite his throat off- until it was yanked away, coming face-to-face with a very pissed off Fangface. He swung the minion around, knocking the others into a stupor, then grabbed them all by their throats, bashing their heads together, tying their tails into knots, slamming them against the walls, and slammed them onto the floor in a pile, where they were seeing stars.

Everyone else gaped.

"Whoa, Fangface! I've never seen you fight like THAT before!" Fangpuss gasped.

"Well, funny thing is... I'm not exactly 'Fangace'." Fangface said… with WG's voice!

"WHEREVER GIRL?" Everyone cried out.

WG's body then ran by. "Hi guys!" Fang-Ever said, rushing by. "Bye guys!"

The minions came to, then started chasing Fang-Ever.

"You switched with Fangface?" FF2 asked Where-Face. "Great, now I'm envious!"

"Hey, don't blame me! It was HIS idea." Where-Face scoffed. "That idiot switched with me so he could lead those goons away and keep me out of danger."

"That has got to be the sweetest, bravest thing he's ever done," Tracker sighed, a little heart floating above her head.

"Huh, boy... First WG has a thing for Puggsy, and now Tracker has a thing for Fangface!" Brielle scoffed, then turned to the readers. "Does anyone ELSE notice a pattern here?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON PUGGSY/FANGFACE!" Tracker and WG both snapped.

FF2 smirked. "Then why do their wives- your OC- look like you, and why is there a little heart above your head, Tracker?" he asked, pointing at the heart.

"Why do you keep a photograph of Kim hidden under your pillow?" WG retorted, while Tracker swatted away the heart above her head.

FF2 only shrugged.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to let my husband bait himself for his love-sick fan!" Hunter said, earning a sneer from Tracker.

"I'm with Hunter. I'm not letting my best friend commit suicide!" Puggsy agreed.

"Well, c'mon then! Lets get after them! The rest of you guys go after Marcus." Where-Face said.

"We can't. He wants Fangface the Second to duel with him, but he's not ready for combat. There's still a lot for him to learn." Tracker said.

"Well, let's start learning then! We've got six hours to train, so lets start!" FF2 suggested.

"*Sigh* I guess I have no choice."

They all split up. Puggsy, Brielle, Hunter, Fangface, and Fangpuss ran off to find WG, while Kim, Biff, Kitefang, Alyx, and Kaiser stuck around to help Tracker train FF2.

0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, in the Underworld Realm, watching all this through his crystal ball... which seems kind of cliché, now that you think about it...

"How nice. FF2 is getting prepared to battle me, and that dumb werewolf switched places with his fan to help save her…" Marcus said, smirking as he turned to Joe and Ken. "That would be a great plot for the show, if it was still on air."

"Rub it in, why don't you?" Ken sneered.

"It's not OUR fault we had a ton other shows to keep running!" Joe added.

Marcus shrugged, nonchalantly. "No matter. You won't have to worry about those characters after I destroy them." He turned back to the crystal ball, which was showing an image of FF2 in combat training with Tracker. "Which will be right after I deal with... "the chosen one". Ha ha, get it? I inserted a title from Fangface the Second's story!"

Joe and Ken only stared.

"Um, never mind." Marcus went back to the crystal ball. "...Keep on training, little hero. You'll need all you can get…" he then held up a shock-collar. "Especially for THIS fight."

0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2: Huge fight scene coming up! Please review!

Me: Hey, I wanted to say that!

FF2: Sorry.

Me and FF2: And don't flame! (look at each other) HEY! I was going to say that! Too late, I beat you to it. Now stop saying the same thing I say! Quit it! Sto- ...Ha! Darn. ...Mary had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as... Fish fingers and custard! Darn, you're good! Hey- (both cover their mouths)

Me: (thinking) At least I'm safe inside my mind...

FF2: (thinking) At least I'm safe inside my mind...

Both: AAAAUGH!

Tracker: (steps in) Uh, we'll have this sorted out by the next chapter, folks. Until then, you heard these two- Review but say "No" to flames.


	10. Chapter 10: New Werewolf In Town

(The author and co-author are in a brawl)

Tracker: Guys, I hate to interrupt your conflict, but in case you have forgotten... WE HAVE A STORY TO FINISH!

Me and FF2: (stop brawling) Oh, right...

Me: Truce?

FF2: Truce.

Disclaimer: Fangface and the original characters are owned by Joe Ruby and Ken spears (who are not owned by the author, either); Kasandra, Martin, Hunter and Vincent are owned by Tracker78 (also not owned by the author); Kite, Kitefang, William, Kaiser, Edwin, Marlow, and Alyx are owned by FF2 (also not owned by the author); Marcus is owned by both WG and FF2; and WG, Brielle, and any other OCs are owned by WG (the author).

Me: Man, I hate disclaimers.

Tracker and FF2: Ditto.

0o0o0o0o0

Fang-Ever was running down a hallway, pursued by the eyeless-lizard minions, though he was paying more attention to a map he held in front of him. "Lets see... 45 doors down, turn left," he said, turning around a corner. "then run 7-and-a-half doors down... and STOP!" he screeched to a stop between two doors, standing next to a flower-pot. "Lets see now…"

The Minions screech and run toward Fang-Ever, who is still looking over the map. They are only a foot away…

"A-ha! Here we go!" Fang-Ever grabbed the flower and bent it downward.

A large trap door opened beneath the minions, and they fell through. "EEEEEeeeee…!" the minions screeched as they fell, the trap-door closing.

" (grr) That should take care of them." he looked at the cuff on 'his' wrist. "Now, how to get this thing off? (grr) How, how, how?"

Hunter, Puggsy, Fangpuss, Where-Face, and Brielle then arrived, out of breath from having to catch up. "Fangface! Are you okay?" Hunter asked.

"You didn't break anything in my creator's body, did you?" Brielle asked next.

"I'm fine. And those creeps are taken care of!" Fang-Ever replied, thumbing at the flowerpot. "I used one of the Studio's trap-doors (grr) and gave them a one-way trip to Dakota! (grr) Dakota."

"The studio has trap doors?" Puggsy asked, arching an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since Biff's fan-girls tried breaking into his room last week," Fangpuss replied.

"Alright, so now what about this thing?" Where-Face asked, grabbing the cuff on Fang-Ever's wrist. "We've got to get rid of this thing before Marcus sets the self destruct!"

Hunter examined it. "It looks pretty attached to your wrist... We might need a key for it." she said.

Where-Face gave her a look. "KEY?" she began shaking her fists, still hanging on to the cuff. "Marcus rigged this thing to explode any second and set a tracking device on it for his minions to attack me so he could _kill _me!" she accidentally slipped the cuff off, holding it up to Hunter. "THERE IS NO WAY HE'D MAKE A KEY FOR THIS STUPID THING!"

"Hey, you got the cuff off!" Fangpuss exclaimed.

Where-Face looked at the cuff. "I did? ...I did!" she then looked at Fang-Ever's wrist. "I forgot I had slim wrists."

"Alright, lets destroy the thing and get back to the others." Puggsy said.

"Hold on, Pugs." Brielle said, grabbing the cuff and putting it in her pocket. "I think we could use it for our advantage."

"Ooh! Ooh! What use is that, Brie?" Fang-Ever asked.

"Lets just say, Marcus is going to learn why no one should EVER mess with a pregnant woman."

Fangpuss turned to Where-Face and Fang-Ever. "Alright, how about you both switch back so we can get back to the others?" he suggested.

"Hold on! I want to see something." Where-Face said, then took out a picture of the sun. In a twirl, she turned into Fangs.

"Hey, what happened?" Fangs asked, rubbing his head. "Where'd WG go?"

Unbeknownst to the others, an illusion of WG stood next to Fangs. "Huh, so this is what would happen if you two transformed into each other during a body-switch." she said, sounding impressed. "The person you switched with would end up in your subconscious." she walked through him, stepping into his mind. "Wow, roomy in here! …Where's the light-switch?"

"Alright, can you switch back with Fangface now? Having you in my head feels kind of awkward."

"Who are you talking to, Fangs?" Brielle asked.

"WG ended up inside my head, the little creeper," Fangs then yelped and gripped his head. "Ow! Alright, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No need to give me a headache…" he took out a picture of the moon, then transformed back into Where-Face.

With a *Zap!* of a wand, they switched back into their own bodies. "Happy now?" Puggsy sneered.

"Yep. Lets go!" WG replied, and they sprinted down the hall.

0o0o0o0o0

By a quarter 'til 10, Tracker had finished training FF2. "I've shown him most of the basics, but it's almost ten." she said to the others, then turned to FF2. "Are you sure you're ready?"

FF2 gave a nod. "I am." he replied.

WG then stepped up to her female co-author. "Hey, Tracker. What's this I hear about me and FF2 having control over Marcus?" she asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Tracker said, then walked over to Hunter, waving her hand over her face. "Do a back flip."

Hunter did so. "...Hey! Quit that!" the she-wolf snapped.

"Voila. You both can make your characters do anything you want by mentally writing them to do so with your imagination."

"So, if I could make Brielle punch Puggsy for getting her pregnant, I could?" WG asked excitedly, giving Puggsy a vicious glare, making him gulp. "Sweet…"

"Don't get too excited, Wherever Girl. You'll need a lot of training, as well as FF2. Sadly, I don't have enough time to teach you everything. We must get to the duel."

"Well, lets go, then!" Kitefang exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Alyx called, running into a room, then coming back with two new wands. "You guys will need these. Dad made them especially for you."

"Whoa! Awesome wands." FF2 exclaimed, caressing the wand Alyx handed him.

"Not just any wands, either. This one is Holly 15- it carries the most powerful spells with it that will transfer into your mind to handle any situation. And WG's is a plantation teak wand."

"I figured that with the vines on the shaft." WG said, studying her wand. "But, I'm not really that much into wizardry, so-"

*Zap!*

WG accidentally zapped the wall next to her, making a gaping hole. "I think it doesn't matter, WG." Kitefang said. "Whether you're into it or not, your wand chose you." he looked out the hole. "(grr) And I don't think it'll take to rejection, well."

WG rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll keep it- but I'll only use it for emergencies! … and boredom." she said, then gave Puggsy a glance. "And maybe-"

"Don't even think about it." Brielle said, glowering at her creator.

"These are the most powerful wands." Alyx continued. "...And WG, please be careful with yours. I don't want to be held responsible if the Studio ends up turning into a pile of rubble. ...Otherwise, I see nothing wrong with you having them."

"We will use them wisely like we did with our other wands." FF2 said, and everyone else scoffed. "Alright! More wisely!" he then held up his old wand. "By the way, what are we going to do with them?"

Fangpuss and Kaiser's hands shot up into the air. "We'll take 'em!" they both exclaimed.

"Fat. Chance." Alyx scoffed.

Suddenly, WG's two wands fused together along with FF2's two wands, each becoming one wand. "Wow. That was interesting," FF2 said, surprised.

"Well, that settles that." Biff said.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go get rid of Marcus once and for all!" Martin exclaimed.

As if on cue, the portal to the Underworld Realm opened up in front of the gang. "That was convenient." Fangface noted.

They all cautiously stepped through. Waiting for them on a track was a roller coaster with a sign above it reading "Passage to the Underworld- No Food or Drinks Allowed on Coaster". They all sat down in a seat and put on their seat belts. The ride starts off slow, creeping up a hill.

Hunter gripped Fangface's arm. "Man, I hate rollercoasters! Couldn't there have been, like, an escalator or something?" she asked.

Fangface arched an eyebrow at her. "What, you scared?" he asked.

"No!" Hunter looked down, seeing that they were going higher and higher. "...Yes. But only because I'm pregnant and... Oh, my gosh! I can't be on this roller coaster if I'm pregnant!"

"Ack! Me neither!" Brielle cried, grabbing her stomach.

"Hold on!" FF2 called, then zapped their stomachs, a blue light glowing on them. "There, now while we're on this roller coaster, nothing bad will happen to your unborn kids."

Brielle's light faded away just then. "Oh no…" she whispered.

"What is it?" Puggsy asked.

Before she could say anything, the coaster reached the top of the hill, then shot down at a 90-degree angle, going more than 1,200 miles per hour- Aye caramba!

"AAAUGH!" Hunter screamed, gripping Fangface's arm.

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Brielle yelled, clinging to Puggsy.

"YAAAAHH!" Kim cried, hanging on to Kitefang for dear life.

"YIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Alyx shrieked, grabbing hold of Kaiser. Realizing what she was doing, she let go, blushing. "I mean, is this the fastest it can go?"

"AAAAUGH!" Biff screamed, then grabbed onto Martin. "Whoops. Sorry." he let go, embarrassed.

"Just never speak of it again," Martin replied.

"Woo-HOOOOO!" Fangpuss and FF2 both shouted, their arms shooting into the air.

"This is awesome!" WG exclaimed. "If there was any way to head to certain-death THIS IS IT!"

Tracker rolled her eyes. "Huh, boy," she sighed.

The roller coaster then slowed down on a horizontal track and came to a complete stop, and everyone staggered out. "Lets do that again!" Fangpuss exclaimed.

"Lets not and say we did." Hunter replied, bitterly.

They looked on and saw an arena. Waiting in the middle of it was, of course, Marcus, who wore a malicious smirk. "Ah, you all came. I was worried you would chicken out." the kretin said to FF2 as he entered the ring, while the others sat in the stands.

"I never chicken out." FF2 said, clenching his fists.

"Well, lets begin, then. _Edwin!" _A secret passage opened and Edwin stepped out, holding a wand blacker than ebony, and had bruises all over his body and a chain around his waist. "My wand?"

Edwin sighed, handing over the wand. "Here." he said, bitterly. "The Wand of the Underworld."

"Edwin...?" FF2 gasped, horrified at the state his OC was in.

"Why did you make him the wand?" Alyx called from the stands, tears running down her face. "Why didn't you refuse?"

"I had no choice. It was either make him the wand or die…" Edwin said, looking up at his daughter with shimmering eyes. "And when he learned I didn't fear death… he threatened to take your life instead. I couldn't let that happen."

Alyx sobbed, and Kim wrapped her arms around her to comfort her.

"C'mon, lets fuse together!" Kitefang called to FF2. "We'll teach that kretin what happens when he messes with OUR friends!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Then it wouldn't be a fair competition... unless you give me the super-fusion spell!" Marcus replied, grinning.

"Over my dead body!" WG shouted.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "That's part _two _of my plan."

"I'll handle him alone." FF2 said, raising his wand and approaching Marcus. "Lets get this over with."

"Very well... but first-" the kretin whipped out the shock collar and threw it like a Frisbee at the co-author, making it snap around his neck.

"Hey! What the...?" FF2 tried to tug the collar off, but it wouldn't budge.

Marcus smirked. "I thought I'd make things interesting. Every time you cast a spell, a shock runs through your body, each shock becoming deadlier than the other, until…" he slid a finger across his throat, making a *chrrk!* sound.

"So much for fair competition!"

"Oh, I forgot- _I don't play fair_!"

"Then neither do I!" WG shouted, then zapped the ground, making roots shout out and wrap around Marcus, trapping him. "That's what you get, you cheater!"

"Gah!" Marcus zapped the roots, making them wither. "Foolish girl! Did you think you could-"

"Yes."

"Don't interrupt me while I'm-"

FF2 zapped Marcus just then, a shock running through his body and he fell to his knees. "Argh, that hurts!" he grunted.

Marcus coughed out smoke. "Nice try, but I can do better!" with a wave of his wand, he made a white orb appear.

"Huh, that almost looks like the moon- the moon-" FF2 stammered, then his eyes began to swirl, orange smoke puffed out of his ears, and he began to spin like a top.

Everyone watched in amazement as Fangface the Second turned into a werewolf… who happened to look just like Fangface, but with hazel eyes. "All RIGHT! We've got another twin!" Fangface exclaimed to Fangpuss.

"Sweet!" Fangpuss said, and he slapped his cousin a hi-five.

"Oh, no…" Puggsy groaned, putting his face in his hands. "Not _another _one…"

The new werewolf grabbed the shock-collar, ripping it off with superior strength, then turned to Marcus. "(grr) Lets settle this," he growled, then attacked the kretin, mauling him.

"Kick his ass, Fangface the Second!" WG shouted from the stands, then looked around. "And where's the popcorn vendor in this joint?"

"Hey! Watch the language, Wherever Girl! There's, like, _kids_ reading this!" Martin snapped.

"Sorry… where's the nearest pretzel stand?"

*CRASH!*

Marcus was thrown into the wall, seeing stars and lying motionless. "Serves ya right, you blue-faced creepo!" Puggsy sneered.

"Ooh! Ooh! That just goes to show that kretins are no match for us werewolves!" the FF2-wolf exclaimed, then slapped his hand over his mouth, surprised. "My gosh, why do I sound like Fangface?"

WG snickered. "I guess that's why they call you... Fangface the Second!" she exclaimed, falling over with laughter, while the others only rolled their eyes. She then sat up, looking serious. "But, seriously. LUCKY!" she then started walking down the stands. "Where's the nearest vending machine? I'm starving!"

"So, what are we going to do about tall blue and ugly?" Hunter asked.

"I've got an idea. C'mon, Fangface." Puggsy said, whispering a plan in Fangface's ear. They walked over to Marcus, and Fangface scraped the kretin's hand on his fang while Puggsy bit him.

Marcus' monstrous appearance disappeared, and he now looked like a weak, helpless man… despite he looked like Edwin, who walked over and grabbed the Underworld wand from him. "And you called ME the weak brother," he sneered.

Just then, Puggsy's vampire fangs disappeared and he shrunk back to his original size. "Hey, Pugs! (grr) You're human again!" Fangface exclaimed.

"When he bit Marcus and erased the vampire out of him, it had a counter-affect on him, since he was a victim of Marcus' bite," Alyx pointed out. "Thereby, it reversed the effect."

"Thank God," Puggsy said, then glared at Marcus. "Though, I could've used my vampire prowess to murdify him into next week…"

"Yeah, that reminds me…" Brielle said, latching the cuff onto Marcus' wrist. "Lets see how the freak does with a few of his own minions chasing after him."

"Well, now that he's human, we don't have to worry about him, anymore." Hunter said.

"Yes… but you forgot one very important thing: Me." came a voice from behind, and everyone turned around to see Marlow… whose clothes were torn from the 'staple' punishment… holding a rifle. "Heard about the news, girls. Congratulations on your pregnancies- though I'm afraid your children won't get a chance to be born."

"You keep away from my wife, you psycho!" Puggsy snapped, stepping in front of Brielle. "I've had my body swapped, got turned into a kretin AND a vampire, and had to deal with two crazified fans all day, but I'm not going to let someone try to take away my first born child!"

Marlow smirked. "Personally, boy, I'd think I'd be doing you a favor in getting rid of your child. After its born, you probably wouldn't want it, anyway…"

"What are you talking about?"

The werewolf hunter only smirked. "I'll let you know AFTER I dispose of these beasts… starting on the little bastard your wife is carrying!" he aimed his gun right at Brielle, even though Puggsy was blocking her. "I may just get two in one shot if you don't mo-"

*ZAP!*

Marlow flew back into the wall, at once remembering that a few of the gang members had wands… WG being the one who zapped him. "You mess with my OC and her husband again, and I'll make sure my next blast will kill you!" she snarled.

Marlow stood up, grimacing, then aimed his rifle at WG. "Perhaps I'll start with you first-" he began…

*THONK!*

A chunk of rock fell on his head, and everyone looked up to see Vincent standing on the railing, above him. "Leave. My accomplice. Alone." he said, darkly. With that, he left the other hunter to the gang, walking off.

"I was NOT your accomplice!" Brielle shouted, though Vincent ignored her.

They tied up Marcus and Marlow, then began to search for Joe and Ken. "That was weird… why did Vincent suddenly save our lives?" Fangpuss asked Hunter. "I thought he hated us!"

"Probably finally figured out which side was winning, and didn't want to get turned inside-out." Hunter scoffed.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Martin called, motioning them over to a room, where Joe and Ken were shackled to a wall.

"Hey, look who finally decided to show up!" Ken said sarcastically, though he smiled.

"Where's Marcus?" Joe asked.

"Finished off," Edwin said, then held up the Underworld wand. "And, just to make sure he doesn't have a reason to come back…" he snapped the wand in half, then turned to WG. "Now then, WG, care to use your wand to open a portal back to the studios? I'm afraid I'm drained of energy at the moment."

"Me? How?" WG asked, stunned. "I-I don't even know all the spells! …I'm surprised I knew enough for THIS story!"

Edwin chuckled. "It's a power within you. By just holding your wand, you can open a portal to wherever you wish to go- someday you may not even _need_ your wand to do so, if you practice enough.."

"(grr) I guess that's why they call you '_Wherever_ Girl'!" the FF2-wolf snickered.

"Ha ha. Since we're on the name-subject…" Hunter said, approaching the FF2-wolf. "What shall we call _you_?"

"Yeah, what's your werewolf-name?" Kaiser asked.

"Ooh, yeah. I almost forgot that. You can call me… Silver." The FF2-wolf, now to be addressed as Silver, said.

WG rubbed her chin. "That fits pretty well. You're a werewolf, yet there's that legend that werewolves can't tolerate silver, so it kind of serves as an irony since-" she began.

"Just get us outta here!" Puggsy sneered.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh…" WG waved her wand, making a portal open. "Next time, I'll just let you get shot."

0o0o0o0o0

Once they got back to the studios, Marcus and Marlow were sent to prison, though Vincent had- once again- made an escape. "There was another kretin in the building, too." Brielle said. "He was smaller, and he had brown hair and yellow eyes."

"Ed and Snake are still in the building, too." WG added, cracking her knuckles. "And when I get my hands on them, they're gonna wish they were someone else's OC!"

"Right now, we'd better get you guys to the hospital." Biff said to Hunter and Brielle. "After what happened today, we'd better make sure everything is alright with your soon-to-be kids."

Off to the hospital they went. While Hunter and Brielle were being examined, the others waited in the… well, waiting room. "Psst, Dad, there's something I want to talk to you about." Alyx said in a whisper, leading her father around a corner.

"What is it, Al?" Edwin asked.

"Well… when Puggsy was turned into a kretin, it was because he scratched one of that other kretin's fangs, yet when bitten by Kitefang, he changed back into a vampire."

"Yes, of course. Why do you bring it up?"

Alyx shifted. "Well… in order for him to become a full-kretin, wouldn't he have to be bitten by a werewolf first?"

Edwin rubbed his chin. "That is quite a mystery. My only guess is that, since Puggsy is constantly surrounded by werewolves- and even attacked by them- the kretin-curse gave the same effect." he then shrugged. "That, or because he may have a bit of werewolf inside of him that he didn't know about."

"Yeah, right." Puggsy said, walking by. "And maybe WG will go easy on the death-threats toward me!"

"You wish!" WG called.

A doctor then stepped into the waiting room. "Fangface? Puggsy? I need you both to come with me," she said. "I'm afraid there's something wrong…"

Fangface and Puggsy looked at each other frantically, then hurriedly followed the doctor to see their wives. "Oh, no…" Kim said, both she and Biff giving each other concerned glances.

0o0o0o0o0

Fangface stepped into Hunter's room, seeing her- now as Kasandra- sitting on the examining table, face in her hands. "You wanted to see me, Kassy?" he asked, worried.

Kasandra let out a quiet sob. "Oh, Fangface, it's terrible…" she said. "I… I lost the baby!"

"What?"

She sniffled. "I don't know how it happened… FF2 and WG both said their spells wouldn't effect anything, and even made it to where it would be safe on that roller-coaster! I just…" she put her face in her hands again. "I can't believe it… We lost another child, but this time it didn't even have a chance to be born!"

Fangface sat beside her, putting an arm around her. "(grr) I'm sorry, Kassy…"

"I should be the one who's sorry, Fangface… All that's happened between us- the arguing, the fighting- it was all because neither Hunter or me could stand the fact that you were spending so much time with the guys, and… when I found out I was pregnant, I let my emotions get the best of me, feeling jealous, because I wanted you and Fangs to be with me-"

He pulled her closer. "And we ARE with you, Kassy. (grr) It's basically my fault, too- well, mostly Fangs'. When you started acting moody, I- and as in 'I' I mean Fangs- got scared, because he thought you didn't like us anymore. (grr) The main reason we hung out with the guys was because we kept asking for advice. We finally decided to go with Kite's advice, and- rather than run away- be with you more often, because he said your emotions was a sign that you needed us."

Kasandra looked at him. "But… how could he have known that?"

"Because I've had a kid, too." Kitefang said, standing in the doorway. "Having been with Kim during her pregnancy, I knew all the signs, and when Fangface told us about your mood-swings, I figured you were pregnant again." he then gave Fangface an inquisitive look. "(grr) Sheesh, Fangface, I would've thought you would've noticed, after the first time!"

"(grr) Well, excuse me for having a short-attention span!" Fangface huffed.

Kasandra hugged him. "Don't worry, Fangface. Lets just put the matter aside," she said, though her face fell, a tear sliding down her cheek. "We both need each other now, anyway, after this…"

Tracker then stepped into the room, her face frantic. "Kassy, I heard what happened-" she began.

Kasandra sighed. "Yes, it's true… I lost the baby."

Tracker gulped, her face pale. "Well, I wouldn't say 'lost'… more like 'misplaced'…"

Tracker explained, and what she said made Kitefang bolt toward Brielle's room, to see if the same had happened to her, while Kasandra and Fangface stared at the co-authoress, a mix of joy and shock on their faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Brielle's news had been the same as Kasandra's.

She had lost the baby.

WG entered the room, seeing Brielle and Puggsy sitting in front of an ultrasound, which showed no signs of a baby. "Oh, no… I don't believe it…" she gasped. "How…?"

Puggsy shrugged, sighing. "I don't know…" he said.

"I do…" Brielle said, sniffling. "That other kretin had jabbed a needle into my stomach, saying he was 'adjusting some DNA'… whatever he stuck in me must have killed the baby!" she then began to cry on Puggsy's shoulder. "Then there were those minions… I shouldn't have gotten involved. If I stayed put somewhere… Oh, Pugs, I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Brielle. It's that kretin's fault!"

"Yeah, and when we track the little faggot down, I'm gonna stick a machete so far up his ass, it'll puncture his brains!" WG snarled, then cleared her throat. "Pardon my French…"

Brielle sighed. "Well, WG, it looks like I won't be having Puggsy's kid…"

WG sighed, putting a hand on Brielle's shoulder. "To tell the truth, Brie, I was kind of _happy _about being a grand-author. And for you. I was glad you two were going to have your own little family. ...Look on the bright side, at least I won't be beating you up Puggsy." she then grabbed him by the shirt-collar. "EVEN THOUGH YOU DESERVE IT! …(ahem) Sorry, Pugs, I'm just a little distressed about…" her eyes began to water, and she began to sob. "Brielle losing the baby! Waah! It's all my fault!" she snapped out of it, surprised with herself. "Wow, that was random."

Brielle and Puggsy stared at her. "Are you feeling okay, Wherever Girl?"

WG put a hand on her rumbling stomach. "Yeah, but I'm a little hungry... I wonder it the cafeteria has peanut-butter filled donuts... with bacon on top, mmm…"

Kitefang happened to arrive just then. "Peanut butter?" he repeated, his eyes wild, and he ran in and- of course- ate Puggsy.

Brielle smacked Kitefang over the head, making him spit out Puggsy. "Stop eating my boyfriend, you were-nut!" she snapped.

"Yeah!" WG said, then gave Puggsy a hungry look. "...Even though he looks delicious…" she then pulled out two giant slices of bread. "Say, Puggsy…?"

Puggsy backed away. "Get away from me, you cannibal!" he sneered, then suddenly realized something. "...Hold it. Mood swings, cravings... Wait here." he then ran out of the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kitefang asked, confused.

"I don't know, but I don't like where this is going…" WG gulped.

Puggsy came back with the doctor that examined WG. "Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Just check, please." Puggsy said. The doctor shrugged, then motioned WG to lie down on the bed. She did so, and the doctor did an ultra-sound test on her…

The result… I'd rather not say.

"Just as I figured." Puggsy said, turning to Brielle and WG. "When you two fused, the baby must have ended up in Where-Girl's stomach!"

Brielle's eyes were as wide as dinner-plates. "Oh. My. Gosh." she said.

"You mean...?" Kitefang sputtered, not knowing whether to gasp or laugh- though he knew laughing would be the worst choice.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID?" WG screamed, then fainted dead away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2: I must admit, I wasn't exactly expecting that in your story, Wherever- (looks and sees WG passed out) Girl? ...Ah, great. Well, everyone, you know the drill. (walks out of the room) Hey, Tracker, get a bucket of water! She did it again!


	11. Chapter 11: Surrogate Moms & Foster Dads

FF2: Hello, readers! …Um, due to the events of the last chapter, Tracker and WG couldn't make it, because, well.. You'll see. Please enjoy this next chapter. And… (reads disclaimer) "We, the authors, own only ourselves and our OC. That's it." (throws away disclaimer) …These author-note stand-ins would be easier to do if we didn't have to read those…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Exactly fifteen minutes after Fangface and Puggsy left, Biff's head jerked up, his eyes wide.

Kim noticed his expression first. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know why... But I have this sudden feeling something weird is about to happen." Biff replied, arching an eyebrow.

"AUGH!" came a scream, and Puggsy shot by, followed by a furious WG… who was holding a machete.

"GET BACK HERE YOU MORON! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!" WG bellowed.

"Someone call 911! She's on a murdifying rampage!"

Kitefang and Brielle ran by next. "Oh, for the love of- CALM DOWN, WILL YA?" Brielle shouted to WG.

"Wait up Where-Girl! Don't kill him... The kid needs to know his dad, first!" Kitefang called.

"What's going on?" Fangpuss asked Kitefang, as he and the others followed.

"Brielle's baby was transferred into Wherever Girl's stomach and now SHE'S the one pregnant and now she's trying to kill Puggsy!" he then turned to the reader. "It's like we're in some messed-up soap-opera!"

Fangpuss' eyes widened. "No way!" he then took out a video-camera, running ahead. "Hey, wait up, Where-Girl! I want to get all this on tape!"

"Huh, boy…" Brielle sighed, shaking her head.

Through the lens of Fangpuss' camera, the situation looked like something you'd see on that show, _Cops. _WG finally managed to corner Puggsy, and leaped at him, strangling and beating him with a frying-pan (she had dropped the machete making a fast-turn), and Kitefang and Silver had to rush over and pull her off of him before she whipped out the spiked ball and chain. She tore out of their grip, however, and attacked Puggsy again, and finally Edwin shot WG with a tranquilizer dart- well, thirteen actually- making her pass out long enough for Puggsy to make an escape. …Though it was hard to watch on video, because the camera kept shaking so much from Fangpuss laughing so hard.

WG came to minutes later, then- seeing Puggsy trying to sneak past- built up her rage again. Before she could lunge, however, all the werewolves grabbed her and held her back. "Let me go! Let me go! I'm going to kill him!" she shouted. …She also shouted what she was going to do to Puggsy once she caught him, but the content was a little too graphic to put in. …Lets just say everyone's happy she didn't decide to be a surgeon.

"Calm down, girl! I know you don't like how Puggsy got Brielle pregnant, but get over it!" Kasandra snapped. "There's no reason to act like some rabid coyote!"

"Yeah, it's not like YOU'RE the one having the kid. (grr)" Fangface scoffed.

"AAAAHHHHH!" WG screamed, though rather than trying to attack Puggsy, she put her face in her hands, then turned to Fangface. "Did you HAVE to say that?"

"What? What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Allow ME to explain…" Tracker said, stepping up. "You see, when we all fused with our cartoon-counterparts, I just figured we'd temporarily be the same person, the only side-effect being sharing each other's memories." she then blushed. "Of course, after a quick examination, it appears we shared a bit more…"

"To put it bluntly, when WG and Tracker fused with me and Brielle, they… (ahem) became surrogate mothers for our children." Kasandra explained, awkwardly.

"I don't know how it's possible… but then again, weirder things have happened in the toon-world."

"Are you NUTS? I'm PREGNANT with a cartoon's KID, and I didn't even… um… 'undergo' the making of it!" WG said, then suddenly turned green. "Come to think of it… I don't even WANT to know how it happened…"

"Well, WG, it all started after Brielle and Puggsy got married-" Fangpuss said, smirking.

"SHUT UP!"

"Wherever Girl, listen to me. It's not Puggsy's fault you're pregnant- unless you count that he got Brielle pregnant first- but you fused with her, so you pretty much have to admit that you brought this upon yourself." Silver said, putting a hand on WG's shoulder.

"Easy for YOU to say! YOUR character is a boy- and he wasn't pregnant! ...Wait, that didn't come out right…"

"Don't worry, there IS a solution," Tracker said. "Kasandra and I had re-fused once we figured it out…"

"And the baby's back in my stomach." Kasandra finished, beaming.

WG scratched her head. "Huh! I wonder why I didn't think of that…" she said.

"Maybe it's because you were too busy TRYING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Puggsy snapped.

WG just glared at him. "_You _shut up." she turned back to Brielle. "Alright, Brie, lets re-fuse and-"

"No!" Brielle cried, making everyone stare at her in confusion. "(sigh) I'm sorry, it's just… I can't. That other kretin had injected something into my stomach after WG and I defused- when the baby ended up in her stomach. I'm afraid that, if we re-fuse and the baby ends up back in my stomach… something may happen to it." she turned to WG. "I'm sorry, WG… but for the sake of my child, I must refuse to re-fuse."

Everyone at this point had hid behind furniture- Puggsy was hiding behind the werewolves for protection- all off them expecting WG to blow up, screaming at the top of her lungs, and threaten to give Puggsy the most painful vasectomy of all time, due to the fact that she was being forced to carry a child that didn't belong to her.

So imagine everyone's shock when she merely just hugged Brielle, and said: "It's okay, Brielle. I understand. I'll continue to carry the baby," she then gave her a stern look. "But I want you to find out what that kretin put into your stomach, so we can find an antidote and you can have your baby back. There is NO WAY I'm going to go through the delivery!"

"I agree." Edwin said, stepping up. "Brielle, come with me, and I'll examine your blood-stream."

"I'm going with," Puggsy said, walking with Brielle. "I have a feeling that- whatever this blood-sucker has in store for you- you won't want to go through it alone."

Edwin rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm merely just going to take a blood-sample and examine it under a microscope!" he then bared his fangs, leaning close to Brielle. "It's the _extraction_ you should worry about, my dear…"

Brielle only gave him a deadpanned look. "Yeah, those jokes may work on Puggsy, Edwin, but they don't work on me." she sneered, then raised one of her daggers. "Besides, even if you WERE serious, I'd give you a few good reasons NOT to do it."

Edwin paled. "Um, right. …Come with me." And they walked off.

Kasandra sighed, sitting down. The rest of the werewolves looked outside at the rising sun, and all sat down next to her. "So, having another kid after all, huh?" Kite asked, smiling. "I'm pretty excited to be an older-brother." he then noticed her worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just… scared." she said. "Before you came along, our last son had disappeared… then you ended up disappearing next…" she gripped her stomach. "I'm just afraid that… something might happen to this one, too."

"Not this time," BF said, boldly. "We're going to keep a close eye on the kids this time."

"Yeah, if anyone comes anywhere near my cousin, I'll whack him into next week!" William added.

"Plus, this time you have US to help you out," FF2 added.

"Yeah. There's no way I'm letting a child _I _carried get swiped," Tracker said, firmly.

"With us around, no one will try to snatch anyone's kids," WG said, taking out her wand. "Otherwise I'd open a portal and send them into the fiery pit of-"

"WG!" Kim gasped.

"What? I was going to say 'a volcano'."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edwin analyzed the blood-cells under the microscope, all the while studying the pages of a book. "That's odd…" he whispered.

"What is it?" Brielle asked, gripping Puggsy's hand.

"Well, it appears that serum that was injected into you was actually… the blood of a vampire."

The colors drained completely from Puggsy and Brielle. "You mean… that freako put vampire b-blood in my wife?" he gasped.

"I'm not going to turn into a vampire, am I?" Brielle stammered.

Edwin shook his head. "Of course not. In order for someone to turn into a vampire through blood-swap, the vampire would have to take in a bit of the victim's blood as well. If one of them just injected the blood of the other into themselves without sparing a bit of their own, the result would only be that the host would just get sick…" he then held up a needle. "Which brings me to the fact that you may need a shot, just to prevent your illness."

Brielle, without hesitation or complaint, took the shot. "Thanks, Edwin," Puggsy said to the vampire as they walked out. "I really owe it to you."

"Oh, good. Here's my bill," Edwin handed him a sheet of paper, then chuckled at the look on Puggsy's face. "Ha! I'm joking! …It was no problem."

Kite happened to arrive then, stepping into Edwin's office." Edwin, can I ask you something?" he said.

"Shoot."

"Marcus had brought up how Alyx was your first victim... what was he talking about?"

Edwin heaved a great sigh. "I knew you'd ask sooner or later, but you deserve to know. It was a long time ago, when I first became a vampire…"

_~Flashback!~_

It was the year 1979.

A young, five-year-old Alyx was sitting in the middle of the woods, knees pulled up to her chest and she was crying. A younger-looking Edwin stepped up to her, hearing her sobs. "Dear girl, why are you crying?" he asked.

"My family abandoned me... *sniffle* Because I'm going to die." Alyx replied, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Die?"

"I'm sick with a disease called 'in-flu-enza' and they said I didn't have very long to live, because the virus is too deep in my bloodstream."

Edwin rubbed his chin. "I can fix that."

Alyx looked at him, a hint of hope in her eyes. "H-How?"

"I'll suck the virus out of your system. I'm a vampire, so it'll be easy."

Alyx gasped, backing away. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No. I told you, I'll just suck the virus out, and you'll be well in no time. …Though, if I bite you, you'll probably be a vampire, too. Is that alright?" Alyx hesitantly nodded. "Alright. Hold still okay? This may tickle."

"O-Okay…"

Edwin ran his hand around her neck gently, tracing the track of the virus. Once he finds the main course of it, he bites into her neck and sucks out the disease through her blood. After two minutes, he lets go. "Alright, I believe it's out of your system. How do you feel?"

"I feel better, but I also feel weird... Am I still sick?"

"You are a vampire, now. I can bite you again to change you back-"

Alyx shook her head, smiling. "No, it's okay. I think vampires are cool, anyway." she beamed. "Plus, now I can go back to my family!"

"I can take you home, if you'd like."

"Sounds good. ...I have a question, though."

"What's that?"

"If you sucked the virus out of my system, is it in yours now?"

"Nah, influenza won't affect me. I've already had my shot. Now, come along."

Alyx showed him the way to her house, and once it was in view she ran to the front door, laughing. Edwin watched, smiling as she walked through the front door. He was almost halfway down the street when he heard crying, and turned around, seeing Alyx running to him, her hands covering her face, and she was crying again. "They don't want me back!"

"What?"

"T-They said they didn't w-want me getting them sick, and I told them how you were a v-vampire a-and cured m-me, b-but they only yelled at m-me, calling me a freak, and… and…" she hugged him, crying harder.

Edwin knelt down, looking at her. To his shock she had a black eye that wasn't there before. He took her into his arms, holding her tightly. "Did… they hurt you?"

Alyx only sobbed. "All I wanted was to go home…"

Edwin looked at her, thinking hard, then came up with a decision. "Then, why don't you come home with me?"

Alyx looked at him. "H-Huh?"

"I'll take care of you. I live in England in a nice house out in the country, I own a wand-shop, and I can teach you how to be a good vampire. And…" he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll make sure nothing will ever harm you again."

In response, Alyx only hugged him tight. "Thank you. Thank you so much…"

"Anytime… Now, might I ask what your name is?"

"Alyxandra, but you can call me 'Alyx'... with a 'y', not an 'e'."

"Well, Alyx, I must say, you are very intelligent for your age."

"Thank you... So, what may I call you?"

"My name is Edwin Miles Smith."

"That's a charming name." Alyx then shifted, looking at her feet. "But, since I'll be living with you... Can I... call you something else?"

Edwin cocked his head. "What's that?"

Alyx blushed. "My... new dad?"

Edwin, in return, smiled. "Of course."

Hand-in-hand, the two walked off, father and daughter.

_~End of Flashback~_

"And she has been my daughter ever since." Edwin finished, smiling at the fond memory.

"Well, that doesn't sound terrible at all! Marcus made it sound like you did something awful." Kite scoffed.

Edwin sighed, his smile fading. "I did. When I drank Alyx's blood, I started having cravings for it… and I fulfilled it out of rage, by mauling the people who abused and abandoned her. Before I could kill them completely, I stopped myself, realizing I did NOT want this to be an influence on her… So, I switched to animal-blood. Since Alyx had never tasted blood, she didn't have to undergo the craving, but I had tasted it, and from this day on I cannot get the taste out of my mouth. I will always crave it, and there's nothing I can do."

Fangs, who was unfortunate enough to have been sitting next to the vampire during the conversation, was about to bite into a donut with ketchup on it, but suddenly changed his mind. "Do you guys HAVE to talk about that while I eat?" he sneered, and Edwin and Kite only shrugged. "Ah, forget it! I've lost my appetite."

Kasandra snatched the donut. "You going to finish this?" she asked, then ate it before her husband could reply.

Fangs sighed. _Looks like the cravings kicked in. _he thought, then arched an eyebrow. By coincidence, WG happened to be chasing after Puggsy again, holding two slices of bread.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Last chapter coming up. …Now, if you'll excuse me… (holds up slices of bread) GET BACK HERE, PUGS! *runs off*

(don't flame or you shall become a human-sandwich yourself).


	12. Chapter 12: It's Not Over Yet

FF2: ALREADY? It CAN'T BE!

Tracker: It's impossible!

Me: I don't believe it either!

Me, Tracker, & FF2: THE LAST CHAPTER IS HERE! *burst into tears*

Disclaimer: How many times must I go through this? Tracker, FF2 and I only own our OC and ourselves! Nothing else! (looks at Joe and Ken, who smirk) OH, WIPE THOSE GRINS OFF YOUR FACES!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Edwin informed WG about Brielle's condition, though advised her that she ought to wait at least a week, just to make sure the antidote ran its course. "The strangest thing is, though, is what else I discovered," the vampire was saying to WG later on that day.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, I took the liberty in analyzing the infant's DNA… and… you're not going to believe this… there was a trace of vampire in it as well."

WG's eyes widened. "You mean… the baby might be a vampire?"

Edwin shook his hand. "Oh, no. As I studied the DNA, I noticed there wasn't enough of the trait to have it be the species. No, it was only a slim amount… though, it only proves one thing."

"What?"

Edwin couldn't restrain a smirk. "Apparently, Puggsy or Brielle's family carries a vampire trait in their family, perhaps every few years."

WG couldn't help but smirk as well. "Edwin, I do believe you may have inspired a sequel."

"Just don't say anything."

"Oh, trust me… I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." With that and a wink, the authoress walked off.

Edwin nodded, then began walking the other way. What he forgot to mention was that he had also noticed another trait in the DNA…

0o0o0o0o0

WG was walking down the apartment hallway, thinking hard. Ed, Marcus and Marlow were locked up, but that other kretin was still on the loose- John, they figured out his name was. Then there was Snake, who had managed to make a quick getaway and was no doubt still thirsty for revenge against Puggsy. But what worried her most was the one thing the rest of them had let slip their minds…

The portal that had been opened, right after Tracker arrived. The co-authoress was responsible enough to make sure the portal closed, and WG and FF2 weren't as reckless to leave their own portal open… So who could have done it?

The answer hit her just then.

*WHACK!*

It hit her right in the gut, knocking her into the wall. She looked up, seeing a hooded figure… being able to catch a glimpse of their face before they turned out the lights. "What the…? How did YOU get here?" she gasped.

"I have my ways, just like how you did…" a harsh voice replied, then WG felt someone gripping her wrist. "And now, I believe it's time you come back… right after we get rid of that abomination in your stomach!"

WG tore out of their grip. "My baby is NOT an abomination!"

"It's not even your baby! Hell, it shouldn't even be in your stomach! You HAD to go and $$$$ up your life by carrying the spawn of a cartoon from that dumb show you watch-"

"How do you know all this?"

The voice turned more grave. "I've been watching you closely. I've seen where you've been going off each day, escaping reality to come to some fantasy world, and now…" the figure grabbed WG again, leading her toward a flight of stairs. "Now I'm going to fix the mistake you made!" With a mighty shove, WG was thrown down the steps.

_No! Oh, God, please help! _WG silently prayed as she fell, everything seeming to go by in slow motion. _Don't let me lose this child… Brielle nearly lost it already! Please, send help! PLEASE!_

Suddenly, she was no longer falling… but rather, being held. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing Silver holding her. The werewolf had been halfway up the stairs, just in time to catch her… and now, he was glowering at the figure who tossed her. "(grr) I'll handle this. You get the others," he said, then lunged at the figure.

WG didn't have to get the others. Half the gang was already there, hearing the struggle, and they all ran up the stairs, watching as Silver attacked the intruder, snarling and snapping. But the figure managed to get away, a portal opening before them. "This isn't over!" they shouted, then dived through, Silver only managing to tear their cloak before the portal closed.

"What happened? Who WAS that?" Kim asked.

"Obviously, my co-authors and I aren't the ONLY ones who know about the tooniverse." Tracker said, grimly. She then turned to WG. "Wherever Girl, were you able to get a good look at their face."

WG, pale-faced and trembling, managed to nod. "Good, then we can turn in a description in case they come back," Biff said. "Come on, WG."

But she didn't move, still in shock.

"WG? Are you alright?" Kasandra asked, kneeling down next to her. "What's wrong?"

WG opened her mouth to speak, but the words caught in her throat. Brielle sat down next to her. "What did they try to do, WG?" she asked.

The authoress choked out a sob. "They tried to force me to abort the baby," she said.

"WHAT?" the others shouted.

"T-They said… it was sickening that I was a surrogate mother for a cartoon's kid, and pushed me down the stairs."

"That does it." Puggsy said, looking madder than anyone thought possible. "That DOES it! I want all these psychos trackified down and SENT to death row! No one messes with MY kid and gets away with it!"

Silver then knelt beside WG, once the others cleared off. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

WG bit her bottom lip, her eyes filling with tears. "Wherever Girl, who WAS that?" Tracker asked.

WG let out a small sob. "Her name is Jennifer…" she said. "My sister…" She turned to Silver. "If you hadn't come along, she…" without warning, WG hugged him tight, burying her face into his shoulder. "I'm just glad you were here."

Tracker could only blink. During their entire time here, WG and FF2/Silver had argued with, teased, and joked around with each other, most of the time bickering about who was the bigger fan. She knew them before their journey began, and she never thought she'd see the day that one of them would ever show affection toward the other. Her surprise increased when Silver wrapped his arms around WG, holding her close.

"We won't let her near you again," Silver said, promisingly. "(grr) If she tries anything, I'll mangle her so bad, the forensic experts won't be able to tell who or what she was!" from Tracker's view, his eyes were red with fury.

_Wow, I've seen FF2 mad before… _Tracker thought. _But now, he really looks pissed!_

WG sighed, pulling away. "Thanks," was all she said, then began walking down the hall, back to her room.

Tracker turned to Silver. "What was that all about?" she asked. "I've never seen you so… _close_ to WG before!"

Silver shrugged. "FF2 likes WG in one way… I happen to like her in another." he replied, then walked off, leaving Tracker lost in her surprise.

0o0o0o0o0

One week later, Brielle and WG fused together again. They waited ten minutes until they were sure the baby was back in its birth-mother's stomach, then defused. Checking everything on the ultrasound, everyone was happy to see that the baby was back in Brielle's tummy. She was so over-come with emotion that she burst into tears… then wanted a muffin… right after she had a bit of morning-sickness.

"And now that everything's back in order, we can wait 9 months for the beautiful moment to happen." Kasandra said, smiling… ignoring Brielle's hurls from the bathroom down the hall.

"When will the babies be born?" William asked.

"In nine months, mine will be due a week after Brielle's." Another hurl from the hallway. "...Anyone else have a craving for sushi?"

_9 Months Later…_

Life loved to mess with people, especially cartoons, for on the day of the baby's delivery, a harsh thunderstorm broke out, flooding the streets. The weather was so bad, no one could leave the apartment-complex to even cross over to the studio's hospital-wing… so the delivery had to take place-

"In the kitchen! Hurry!" Kim called to the others.

Brielle's water had broke when she got up to get a midnight snack. One scream for Puggsy later, and the whole gang were rushing out of their rooms. "Did someone call a doctor?" Biff gasped.

"I tried, but the storm knocked out the phone lines!" Martin said.

"Oh… just… GREAT!" Brielle said between gasps. "My baby is about to be born, and it's about to happen in the KITCHEN!"

WG looked around. "Not exactly the niftiest room, but it'll have to-OW!" she cried when WG gripped her hand, along with Puggsy's.

"B-Brielle, take it easy. Just. Breathe!" Puggsy stammered, though the death-glare from his wife told him that it would be a good idea to keep his mouth shut.

"GAH! This- is not- a beautiful- MOMENT!" Brielle yelled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" WG responded, her hand in pain.

BF had volunteered to videotape the moment. "...By the way, how are they going to get the baby out?" he asked. Kasandra whispered something into his ear, and his eyes widened. "...Will, can you take the camera?"

Will did so. "Sure, why?" he asked.

BF instantly fainted.

"Sheesh, Kassy! What did you tell him?" Kasandra then whispered something into his ear next, and his eyes widened. "Here, take the camera." And then he fainted next.

"We need a doctor!" Tracker shouted.

"My Aunt Sarah is a doctor. Her room is on the second-" Fangs began.

"GO GET HER!" The others shouted, and Fangs sprinted out of the room.

"Darn it, Puggsy! *gasp pant* After our baby is born, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS! *pant pant*" Brielle bellowed.

"Funny, I said the same thing 9 months ago." WG said.

"Alright, I'm sorry. C'mon, push!" Puggsy retorted.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES?" Brielle screamed, grabbing him by the shirt-collar.

Sarah Fangsworth, followed by Fangs, then came running in. "Alright, everyone clear out of the room!" she shouted. "WG, you get me some hot water! Kim, go get me a towel! Tracker, Kassy, bring Brielle a pillow to support her back- and Brielle, PLEASE stop trying to strangle your husband!"

Everyone did as they were ordered. WG, Puggsy, and Kasandra were the only ones who were allowed to stay in the kitchen with Brielle. "It hurts…" Brielle groaned. "I don't think I'll be able to…"

"C'mon, Brie, you can do it!" Puggsy said to her, holding her hand.

"I managed to make it, Brielle, and you can too," Kasandra coaxed her. "We're right here, and we'll make sure you get through this!"

"Yeah, if you can handle being married to THIS yut, you can handle anything! Give me one more push!" WG said (earning a glare from Puggsy).

Brielle took a deep breathe, giving one last push… then heard a sound she thought would never come.

A baby's cry.

Her baby's cry.

"Congratulations! It's a boy!" Sarah exclaimed, wrapping the baby in a blanket, handing Brielle her child.

Everyone came into the room to get a look at the newborn. He had Brielle's blonde hair and blue eyes, and was incredibly tiny, weighing possibly no more than 4 pounds, and was small enough to fit in the palm of your hand. Everyone awed at how adorable he was, several hearts flying above their heads.

"Uh... what did I miss?" William asked as he and BF finally regained consciousness.

"Brielle had her baby! It's a boy!" Kite told them.

"Alright!" BF exclaimed, and he and William hi-fived each other.

"Okay, everyone clear out," Sarah said, ushering everyone out. "Let the couple have some time with their baby. You'll have plenty of time to see him later."

"Aw, Mom! Can't we stay a little longer!"

"Now, Sherman Junior!"

FF2 snorted. "Junior…" he snickered, earning a glare from BF.

Kasandra was the last to leave. "So… what are you going to call him?" she asked.

Brielle looked at her baby. "I told myself that, if I ever had children, I'd name them after my parents," she said. "I'd like to give him my father's name… Kiff."

Puggsy nodded. "Kiff... I like it. Our little baby boy." he said, rubbing his son's head. "Kiff 'Wherever' Murphey."

"Wherever?" Kasandra repeated.

Puggsy shrugged. "Well, you have to admit, if WG hadn't been his temporary surrogatized mother… he probably wouldn't be here, now. It seems fair enough to give him part of her name."

"I agree." Brielle said, smiling.

WG sniffled, watching from the doorway. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" she whispered, blowing her nose on a tissue as she walked back toward the others.

"What is it?" Tracker asked, seeing WG's expression. "Emotional when it comes to the miracle of life?"

WG looked back at the kitchen, watching as Puggsy walked out, carrying Kiff, up to his room, while Sarah was helping Brielle to her feet. "Lets just say… Puggsy's not really as big of a pain in the neck as people thought."

Tracker nodded. "I bet you noticed that first-hand. …That's how you developed a crush on him, wasn't it?"

WG, for the first time, didn't snap, but only shrugged. "Pretty much." with that, she walked off.

FF2, having secretly been eavesdropping, had to grin. _I KNEW it! _he thought in triumph.

0o0o0o0o0

The next day, the three authors stood in the lobby, where a portal to the real world was open. "Are you sure you guys want to leave so soon?" Kim asked.

"We have to, Kim." Tracker said. "If the same person who opened the portal is still in our realm…" She didn't want to bring up that the intruder had been WG's sister. It wasn't her business, but her co-authoress'… and having an evil sister was quite personal, she found out, after seeing how shaken up WG had been that night.

And she was hardly ever shaken up.

"Are you sure there isn't anything we could say that could get you to stay?" Biff asked, a smirk appearing on his lips.

Before the three writers could question Biff's suspicious grin, Joe and Ken arrived. "Oh, good, you're still here!" Joe said. "We'd like to talk to you."

"About what?" FF2 asked.

"Well, we've decided... we want you guys to work with us at the studio, be our co-executives." Ken said. "You both are well-dedicated fans, you have quite the imaginations, and you've shown nothing but loyalty to our characters."

"You… really want us to help you run the show?" Tracker asked, stunned.

"Run it… maybe help us come up with new episodes, try to get the show back on air on Cartoon Network…" Joe added.

"New... episodes…?" WG wheezed, her pupils widening as a smile spread across her face, and she fell back fainting.

"Huh, brother. Will she EVER stop fainting?" Fangpuss scoffed, taking out bucket of water and dousing WG.

"Whoa! I'm up! I'm up!"

"So, what do you guys, say-" Joe began.

"WE'LL DO IT!" Tracker, WG, and FF2 all exclaimed before the producer could finish.

"(grr) Wow! Isn't this great guys? Now we'll get to hang out with our fans forever!" Fangface exclaimed.

"Oh... Great." Puggsy said, faking a grin, then slapped his forehead.

WG closed the portal, and they all walked back into the studios… unbeknownst being watched by two mysterious figures. "So, this is where they're hiding," said the first figure. "Seems like they've improved quite a bit since we last saw them, eh NG?"

"It appears so, DA…" The second figure said, smirking. "Shall we contact the master?"

"We shall."

Then the two figures disappeared, giving off the hint that our heroes' adventure had only just begun…

0o0o0o0o0o0

FF2: So, is it...?

Tracker: I guess so.

WG: Yep. It's...

**The End!**

WG, Tracker and FF2: ...For now. (grin evilly)

Everyone: 0_0 Uh, oh...

Also, if you want to see the chapter about Kasandra having her baby, visit Tracker's profile.

So, please review, but I swear if you send ANY flames, we will hunt you down and make you a victim in the sequel!


End file.
